The Demon's Servant
by Aliac
Summary: When Ciel became a demon, he let Sebastian go, knowing that things would never be the same between them. A few years after that, he steals a high-quality soul from a demon with high rank, and is taken to the King of Hell. What he doesn't know is that the king isn't anyone but his former butler, Sebastian Michaelis, who seems to be quite determined not to let him leave.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello there! I know I'm writing on another fanfic and all, but I decided to try to write another one. I'm very new at writing fanfics, so please go easy on me. Also, there _will _be an OC in this, but it won't be like those fanfics where fangirls pair themselves up with the characters. Hopefully, you'll grow to like him.

**Warnings: **Everything I know of so far is bad language, OC, violence and Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.

* * *

It was a horribly busy day in Hell. The streets were crowded with both high and low-ranked demons who were waiting for poor, tormented souls to fall down into their hands. It was the day when the most human decided to take their own life and fall into the dephts of Hell. In the human realm, it was called Valentines Day. Hundreds of souls usually appeared that day, so all kinds of demons would stand by and wait for them to come.

Everyone was quite excited about the souls, except for one small demon who was walking around in the crowded place, hiding his face under a big hood. There was nothing too unusual about him, but it somehow felt as if the air around him was different from everyone else. It was as if, even with his sneaky posture, he seemed way too superior to be one of the lower class demons.

His body was hidden under a thick coat, but it was still easy to see how graciously he was moving. No one really took note of it, though. They were all busy with their own thoughts and excitement.

Without anyone noticing, the demon got closer to a tall male, who was dressed in a way that made him seem like a very important person. His hand carefully found the man's pocket, and he quickly grabbed the first thing he found, before backing off and walking away slowly.

When he was out of the man's sight, he held the stolen orb up in front of his face and smirked. The sphere contained a strong soul, that seemed to have almost all the things demons yearned for.

The demon closed his eyes slightly and took in the delicious smell of the soul. A small sigh escaped his lips, and he put the orb down into his pocket, not wanting anyone to take it away from him.

Just when he was about to leave, he could feel someone grab his arm with an unbelievable strenght. "Where do you think you're going, you thief?" someone growled and threw him down onto the cold ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied calmly and got up, hissing slightly at the pain in his now broken arm. He glared up at the other demon and noticed, to his frustration, that it was the same man he had taken the orb from.

"You have something that belongs to me." The man returned his glare and held out his hand.

"There must have been some sort of misunderstanding. I don't have anything."

The older demon raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue impatiently. "Stop lying, you pathetic, little pig. I can smell that soul from miles away," he said and nodded towards the other's pocket.

"Oh, you mean this?" the smaller of the two said and took the orb out of his pocket, somehow enjoying the feeling of having the pure soul in his hand.

"Yes!" The man growled and tried to take the orb from him, but the other moved it out of his reach.

"It would be a shame if something happened to it, wouldn't it?" The other smirked and let the orb lie dangerously far out on his hand, before suddenly bringing it to his mouth. He then cracked it open and let the soul slide into his mouth.

It was wonderful. Not only because he hadn't had a soul in years, but also because of the soul's wonderful taste. It was absolutely the purest soul he had eaten so far, and it was even more enjoyable eating it right in front of the demon he had stolen it from.

"You little.." The man's eyes glowed in anger, and he raised his hand up to the sky, before snapping his fingers loudly.

Before the smaller had any chance to react, something hit his head from behind, and everything went black.

* * *

A harsh slap on his face woke the small demon up, and he tried to look at the person in front of him, but quickly found out that it was way too dark for him to see anything.

"Finally, you're awake!" an angry voice called out, and before the demon was able to answer, he gained another slap. "You filthy little scum! You deserve the punishment the king is going to give you!"

"The king..?"

The voice growled slightly in irritation and grabbed his coat, yanking him up to his feet. "The person you stole from was one of the rulers of Hell. He sent you here to get your punishment. If the king is in a good mood, maybe he'll let you die without torturing you too much."

"What the heck?! What I did wasn't _that _bad!" the small demon yelled.

"Just shut up and try to behave."

With that, a huge door was opened, and he was pushed inside. It was much brighter than in the other room, and the demon had to squint to get used to the light.

"Step forth, little demon!" a loud, somewhat familiar voice resounded through the big hall.

With small steps, the smaller demon started walking towards the voice, and stopped when he was told to.

"I heard you stole from Calcifer, the fourth Ruler of Hell. That's a bad crime, you know."

The small demon kept his eyes on the floor, a big frown plastered on his face. If he had known he was going to get killed for eating that stupid soul, he would have taken his time better, instead of eating it in a rush.

"What's your name, little one?" the king suddenly asked, making the other demon's eyes widen slightly.

"It's Noir," he replied swiftly.

"Well then, Noir, take off your hood. I want to see your face when we're torturing you," the king said in and amused voice.

The small demon hesitated for a second, before taking the hood off his head and glaring up at the king. His deep blue eyes widened as he stared up at the one person he had thought he would never meet again.

"Oh my, what a pleasant surprise this is," Sebastian said with a sneer as he looked down at his former Master.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. He could feel his eyes narrow slightly.

"That would be Your Majesty to you," the raven-haired man said with a big smirk. His eyes showed that he clearly enjoyed having the upper hand on the boy he'd been serving for so long.

"Alright then, 'Your Majesty'. All I did was take a soul from someone, and that's not such a terrible crime. People do that all the time, and I don't see them getting punished for it," the boy snarled and crossed his arms.

"You stole from a very important demon, which means you have to be punished," the king replied. "Also, why do you go under false name, 'Noir'?"

Ciel's brows furrowed, and he turned his gaze away. "It's none of your bussiness."

"Well, it is. I'm the king, remember? Everything is my bussiness." His smirk widened.

"I don't care if you're the king! You're going to kill me anyway, so I don't need to tell you anything," Ciel hissed.

Sebastian let out an annoyed sigh and turned his head towards the two servants who were standing beside the throne he was sitting on. "Get him down to his knees."

"What?!"

The servants nodded slightly and walked over to the boy, before grabbing his arms and forcing him down on his knees. "You bastard," Ciel whispered angrily.

A small chuckle escaped the king's mouth, and he stood up from his throne, before moving to stand in front of him. "You shouldn't talk like that to your king," he said in a pleased tone of voice, smirking down at the boy.

Ciel growled in anger and struggled to get out of the servants' grip, but in vain. They were way too strong for someone his size.

"I let you leave my side, even though you should have stayed there for eternity, and you pay me back with this?!"

The smirk on the other's face widened. "You should know by now that demons usually don't 'pay someone back'."

Ciel made a 'tch' sound and turned his face away, glaring into the air.

"Though," the man continued, "I might consider letting you live, if you ask nicely."

Ciel let out an angry hiss and spat on the foor in front of the king. "Never."

"Then do you want to die as the useless brat you are?" Sebastian asked with a sneer.

Ciel merely frowned in response.

"Exactly. If you have a wish to live, I suggest you let your pride go for a moment, and beg."

With a strained, sad face, the boy opened his mouth and said: "Please spare my life, Your Majesty." Even though his face showed utter innocence, the spite in his voice was impossible not to notice. The king didn't seem to care much about it, though.

"Very well then. Come with me." Sebastian sent him yet another smirk, before starting to to walk towards a door behind the throne.

As the servants released the boy, he didn't know if he should run away or follow his former butler. Knowing that they would probably catch him if he tried to escape, he sighed and followed the man.

"Where are we going?" he asked, feeling slightly worried.

"To your room," the king replied softly.

"What do you mean?!"

Sebastian snickered. "You're going to stay here with me."

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you so much for following, favoriting and reviewing my story, it's so much appreciated! I tried to write this as fast as I could, but my brain just doesn't want to think properly. Anyway, I'll just tell you now, this chapter will probably be very confusing to you, and you might think there's something romantic going on with Ciel and the OC. Just keep calm and wait for Sebby, 'kay?

Also, I haven't read this over, so hopefully, it isn't too bad ^^"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.

**Warnings: **OC and crappy writing.

* * *

Ciel stared up at the demon in front of him, too shocked to speak. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"You seem surprised," Sebastian said and continued walking.

"W-Well of course!" the boy managed to yell, his throat feeling unnaturally dry.

The other demon chuckled, before suddenly stopping in front of a door. He opened the door and stepped to the side, letting the younger boy in. "This will be your room for the time being," he said, smiling.

As Ciel stepped inside, he couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp. The room gave almost the exact feeling his own room had, when he was still a human. The walls looked as if they had never been touched by anyone, and the ornate furniture were the most beautiful he had ever seen. At the end of the far wall, beside the expensive-looking bed, was a large marble fireplace. Even the ceiling was beautiful, with a grey flower pattern that every girl would probably love.

"Wha.." The boy was completely speechless. He would never have thought that his butler was such a rich king. Why would a king act as a butler anyway?

"Is there a problem?" Sebastian arched a brow, clearly enjoying the boy's confusion.

Without saying anything more ,the man left the room and closed the door behind him. A loud clicking sound could be heard, signalizing that the door was locked.

With an annoyed sigh, Ciel sat down on the bed. "That bastard," he murmured, and ran his fingers though his hair.

Seeing his former butler had made him feel both surprised and somehow.. relieved. Of course, he was not happy about the situation he was in, but he was glad he had met the man again. To be honest, he hadn't managed so good. Almost everything that had happened before he became a demon seemed like a dream to him, and he couldn't remember much of it anymore. It didn't seem so bad, but it really became a hindrance to him.

After he had managed to get his revenge, nothing seemed to matter anymore, and the few things he actually could remember kept bothering him. He wanted to forget everything, not just the most of it.

"Oy, Ciel!" a deep voice came from the window, and the boy turned his head slightly towards it.

A tall, purple-haired man was sitting in the windowsill, smiling at him. His deep, onyx eyes had a gentle, though somehow playful look.

"What do you want?" Ciel said in a not so happy voice.

"I heard you were back, so I followed you," the man replied with a satisfied grin.

Ciel's eyes widened. "You followed me, but you didn't help me?!"

"Hey, I tried, but those damn guards are stronger than they look like."

"..Whatever," the bot replied, turning his face away again, losing interest.

"So.. what do you think.. about this?" The man nodded towards the locked door.

"I think it's all just a pain in the arse. Or, what do you think, _Lance_?" Ciel asked and shot a small glance towards the other male.

The man named Lance let out a small sigh. "It's pretty annoying, you know. Just when I finally found you, you were taken to this place." He looked at the other with a somewhat sad expression. "It's Valentines Day, which means it's exactly five years since you left me in a ditch."

Ciel's eyes softened slightly as he looked at the other male. Memories of the past flew through his head, even though he tried to block them out.

Seven years ago, when Sebastian had left, the boy had been all alone. He couldn't manage to get any good souls, and he was almost on the verge of dying when a strange, purple-haired man had approached him. Even though he was a demon, his eyes had been so gentle, they almost seemed human. He had picked the small, fragile body up and taken him to the place he was staying. For weeks, he had given him over half of the souls he had found, and when Ciel wanted to leave, he came with him.

For two years, they had only had each other. There was some kind of bond between them, completely different from the one with Sebastian. Well, that was until Ciel and Lance had been out for a hunt, and while the man was trying to find some high-quality souls, Ciel had left him, taking almost everything they owned with him.

Thinking back at it made the boy's cold heart sting a little, but he didn't regret it. It was not as if he cared for the other. Even if they had been like family for two years, he didn't really care.. right?

"I'm sorry about that," Ciel murmured, staring down at his lap.

Lance looked at him with concern. "It's fine.. I just want to know why you did it."

The boy quickly turned around and stared at him with wide eyes. "Leave," he hissed, suddenly feeling very anxious.

"Ciel.."

"LEAVE!"

Lance's eyebrows furrowed slightly, and he put his hand up to his temple. "I will take my leave then. But I will be back."

With that, he leaned back and fell backwards out the window. It was something he had used to do when he and Ciel was together before, so the boy knew that he would be fine.

As soon as he was sure that the other male was gone, the boy buried his face in his hands and cursed.

* * *

A knock on the door alerted the small demon, and he quickly got up from the bed, ready to lunge out at whoever it was. A clicking sound was heard, and the door was opened. To Ciel's surprise, a woman was standing there. Her long, blonde hair and emerald eyes made her seem very much like the boy's old fiancee, and he did not like it the slightest.

_Damn it, Sebastian. You're doing this on purpose,_ he thought, and could feel his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"I've been asked to help you bathe," the woman said with a robotic voice, bowing deeply.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything. He didn't like the thought of being bathed by a lady, but he was way too tired of the dirty feeling his body had. It had been five years since he had taken a proper bath, so he was glad there was at least _something _good about being there.

Without any resistance, he let the woman lead him to the bathroom, passing by several servants who didn't even look at them. He didn't mind, though. Years of being alone made him hate being close to other people.

As they entered the bathroom, Ciel didn't even bother taking in the surroundings, knowing that it was probably as luxurious as the bedroom.

The woman quickly undressed him and put him down in the bathtub, turning on the water. Her slender fingers carefully slid over his body, smearing him with soap. The boy closed his eyes as he felt her fingers being replaced by a sponge, and he thought back to the time Sebastian used to wash him. It was somehow comforting.

"Why does _the king _want me to take a bath?" he asked, opening his eyes to look at the lady.

"He wishes to speak with you as fast as possible, but he doesn't want you to smell like a dead animal."

"When will I talk to him then?"

"As soon as we're done bathing you," the woman replied, and Ciel could see her lips turning into a small smile.

"You've gotta be kidding me.."

* * *

_Please review~_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting my story, it makes me really happy! I'm very sorry for the delay, but I've been preparing for Christmas, and haven't had time to write. This chapter isn't very long, but I'm on the verge of falling asleep right now, and I have no time or energy to read it over. I'll continue tomorrow, and I'll_ try_ to get the next chapter up by Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.

**Warnings: **OOC-ness

* * *

Ciel was standing outside of a ridiculously huge door. He felt much more refreshed than usual, because after the servants had bathed him, they had also cut his hair and given him new clothes, which looked much more fitting for a demon of high status than him. The outfit had the same raven-black colour as almost everything around there, but it didn't give off the same feel as the regular demons clothes. Not only was the fabric made of the finest silk, but the buttons were made solely of rubies. It was an outfit fitting for a king, indeed. He didn't mind, though. Something about the clothes made him think of his life before he became a demon, but he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

What he didn't like was the fact that his former butler, Sebastian Michaelis, was on the other side of the door, waiting for him. Just the thought of it was enough to make his mood drop, but he wouldn't leave yet. Hell no, he was going to escape that stupid castle with pride.

"Damn that bastard," he muttered quietly to himself, earning a few glances from servants who walked past him. None of them seemed to mind that he was talking badly about their master, they all just seemed completely indifferent. Oh well, it wasn't the time to worry about that now.

With a small sigh, the boy pushed the door open and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was the huge table filled with all kinds of food. A lot of the things on the table was things he was sure he had never seen before, let alone tasted.

"What is this?" he yelled, not even noticing that the door had closed behind him. "Are you mocking me?!"

He glared at Sebastian, who was sitting in a throne on the other side of the table, smirking at him. "Now, why would I do that?"

"You know that this food won't help my hunger," Ciel hissed, trying not to look at the wonderful (probably delicious) food on the table, but he failed. Just looking at the food made his mouth water, and he had to use all of his concentration not to try to eat any of it.

"Oh?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, clearly mocking him. "Is that so?"

Ciel crossed his arms, glaring daggers at the other demon. "Stop that."

Sebastian chuckled and ran his fingers through his raven-black hair. "Well, you're wrong anyway. These beautiful dishes contains souls so wonderful you won't even be able to imagine eating."

"Then why the hell did you make me come here?! Are you going to make me watch you eat?!" Ciel yelled angrily, clenching his fists to hard that they became white.

Sebastian chuckled and gestured towards the chair closest to the boy, and he sat down, still glaring at him.

"..Why do you want me here then, 'Your Majesty'?" Ciel asked, obvious scorn in his voice.

The king smirked widely and started filling his plate with food, clearly enjoying the boy's obvious hunger. "Don't you want some?" he asked in an amused tone of voice.

"I'm not that desperate," Ciel replied and crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair.

"I see."

They both remained silent for a while, just listening to the sound of Sebastian eating. After a while, Ciel had enough and got up from his chair, before starting to walk towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There are around 20 guards just outside of this door, and I doubt you would be able to go far before anyone killed you. I called you here to talk to you, remember?" Sebastian said, pushing his now empty plate away from him.

The boy scowled at him and sat down again. "Then talk. I'm tired of watching you eat."

"Won't you eat something?" Sebastian asked, gesturing towards the food. The smirk on his face was gone, but his eyes were still filled with mockery.

"I'm not hungry," Ciel replied, but just as he said that, his stomach picked the perfect time to growl, making the small demon blush in anger and embarrassment and turn his face away.

"Oh really?" Sebastian chuckled, and before Ciel could even see what was happening, a plate filled with food was placed in front of him, and the king was standing behind him, a hand placed on his shoulder.

"What.."

"You look so pitiful, Ciel. Eat something," Sebastian said, and Ciel could clearly hear the amusement in his voice.

With an annoyed sigh, he shook the man's hand off his shoulder, and he grabbed the cutlery beside the plate. "I get it," he muttered, and glanced up at the king.

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he tilted his head almost subconsciously. "How did you do that? I've met a lot of demons, and none of them had been able to do something so fast that I didn't see it."

The king grinned and sat down on his throne again. "How flattering. Well, I am the king, after all, aren't I?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and brought the fork up to his lips At the moment the food met his mouth, a shock went through his body, and he couldn't help but stare down at the food with wide eyes. "T-This..." he muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"Do you like it?"

Without thinking, the boy nodded and continued eating. To him, the food was something he had never even dared to dream about. The soul he had eaten earlier that day seemed so.. tasteless compared to this. It wasn't a way to describe how he felt, but he enjoyed every last bit of the food, even though he knew that eating it was wrong.

When he had finally regained his senses, Ciel crossed his arms and glared at the other. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sebastian, who had been watching him the whole time, let out an amused chuckle. "There's a lot of things, but first: Who was that purple-haired man the guards caught?"

* * *

_Please review~_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting my story! I should probably wait with uploading this until tomorrow, but I don't care, so here's an early MERRY CHRISTMAS! Didn't expect that? Hurrhurr.

**Warnings: **Swearing and stuff :'c

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Ciel stared at the king, wide-eyed. He wanted to say that he didn't know, that it wasn't any of his business anyway, but he couldn't manage to open his mouth to speak. Lance had told him a while ago that someone he knew had been caught sneaking into the king's castle, and that person had never been seen alive again.

Ciel tried to think in a more positive way. He told himself that it could be any other demon, it didn't necessarily have to be Lance, but who else would be stupid enough to try to get into the castle?

_Dammit, that idiot._

"I.." Ciel tried to say something, but his mouth felt as dry as sand. Where was Lance? Was he alright? Why the HELL did he come back?

"Well?" Sebastian asked, seemingly enjoying the boy's worrying.

"..Could you describe him to me? I'm sure there's a lot of purple-haired demons here," the small demon muttered, lowering his gaze. He tried to look as indifferent as he could, and he tried to think more.. rationally. He didn't care about Lance. Even if it probably was Ciel's fault for making him come, he hadn't asked him to do anything. But still...

"Quit the act, brat. You know who I'm talking about." Sebastian's smile was suddenly replaced by an annoyed scowl, making the younger demon meet his cold eyes, keeping his pride.

"So what? I don't care what happens to him," he said, even though he knew that it was not true. To be honest, he felt a bit guilty about leaving him alone all those years ago, and dragging him into this shit was not exactly a good thing.

"Yeah right. That idiot tried to sneak into the kitchen to poison my food. He didn't know that if he did, and the servants hadn't noticed anything, you'd also end up dead. Ah well, my servants wouldn't make such a ridiculous mistake," the king said and sent the boy a cruel smile. His lips were curved up, but his eyes were as cold as ice. "You want to know where he is, right?"

"Damn right I do!" Ciel yelled, finally losing his composure. "What the hell have you done to him?!"

He stared at the king with eyes filled with anger and worry. He hated having to sit in the same room as the man who had once been his butler. He hated it!

To be honest, he had felt _something_ for the man before. It was certainly not a romantic feeling, but it was not close to the bitter hatred he felt right now. He wanted to put his hands on that slender neck of his and squeeze the life out of him. He wanted to take one of the knives on the table and stab him repeatedly, right in the heart. But he couldn't.

Even if he tried to do something like that, one of Sebastian would probably be able to stop him. Most likely. Also, he wasn't sure if he could make himself do it. In a way, the only thing that made Ciel feel a tiny bit human was his few memories, and of course, Sebastian was almost everything he could remember.

But Lance..

"He's fine, we just drugged him down a bit," Sebastian replied calmly.

"HE'S FINE?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ciel practically screamed. He got up from the chair and grabbed the man's collar and pulled him slightly closer, until their faces were only inches apart. "If you hurt him, I swear you're fucking dead."

The cold smile on Sebastian's face didn't disappear. Actually, it seemed to become even wider. "Calm down, boy. We just didn't want him to create such a ruckus. I can assure you, he is alright."

"Why the heck are you doing this? Is it funny to you? Do you get some kind of sick pleasure from it?" the small demon hissed, his face practically glowing in anger.

"Calm down, I said."

"You like it, don't you?! You fucking sadistic bastard!"

Suddenly, the crack of skin contacting skin echoes off the walls, and Ciel nearly fell to the floor because of the force put in the slap. His head had been whipped to the side, and a big, red mark was showing on his cheek. A stinging sensation was lingering on his face, but it didn't last for too long. The shock was still a bit too much for him, and he let go of the man's collar to touch his own cheek. It felt numb.

"I told you to calm down." Sebastian looked at him with a way too serious face. It was annoying, but Ciel was sure that no matter what he said, he would probably get hit again, so he remained silent, before slowly sliding down in the chair again.

Sure, the slap had hurt, but what hurt the most at the moment was his pride. He couldn't believe that he had been slapped, and by Sebastian nonetheless. It was too humiliating.

"Now that you have calmed down can we maybe finish our talk," Sebastian said and leaned back in his throne, resting his arms on the armrests.

Swallowing, the boy nodded and looked up to meet his eyes. When they locked eyes, he didn't say anything, he just glared.

"Won't you start off by telling me who he is and how you know him?" the king asked.

Ciel let out a small, annoyed growl and put his feet on the table, earning an irritated look from Sebastian, which he ignored. "His name is Lance. Not long after you left me,

I met him and we were together for about two years. Anything more you wanna know?"

Sebastian seemed quite pleased with the answer. He smiled and tilted his head mockingly, looking at the boy. "I thought you didn't care whether you were alive or not when you became a demon. Before I left, you were certainly not very happy about anything, so I was sure you would just lie down and die when I wasn't with you," he said.

"What the hell? I do have some willpower, you know!"

Sebastian chuckled. "It didn't seem like that before. Anyway, let's move on. Why did you steal that soul?"

The boy rolled his eyes and snorted. "Not everyone are rich kings like you. I simply did what I had to to survive. The poor steal from the rich and all that."

"Hm, you didn't have that opinion when you were a human," the older male said and turned his gaze towards something distant in the air.

"Well, I'm not human, am I? Also, I would do anything to live, even if it would mean stealing and betraying. Nothing matters as long as I get what I want," Ciel nearly snarled at him. He did his best to keep his voice as calm as possible, not liking the idea of getting hit again.

"Oh? Then what about.. Lance, was it?" Sebastian's smirk grew wider.

"Lance is different, but I wouldn't hesitate to harm him if I had to." The words were wrong, and Ciel knew it. He didn't know why he had said that, but he couldn't take it back. Maybe those were his true feelings after all..?

Geez, it didn't matter anyway. Since he was going to live here from now on, (and probably get killed) he wouldn't have to worry about Lance anymore. If Lance got out, that is.

"I see. Another question then: Why did you call yourself Noir earlier today?" the king asked, his eyes placed firmly on the boy's face, trying to look after any kind of reaction.

Ciel narrowed his eyes slightly at the question, even though he wanted to seem indifferent. "As I said before, it's none of your business."

Sebastian noted the boy's reaction. "And as I said before, everything is my business. I am the king, remember? Last time, you didn't tell me because you thought you were going to die, but now you know that I'm not going to kill you. So tell me, why did you call yourself 'Noir'?"

"Fuck you."

"What, you don't want to tell me?" Sebastian asked, acting disappointed. He hadn't really thought Ciel would answer that question, but he had asked anyway.

"Get me out of here. I want to see Lance, and I want to see him now," Ciel growled and got up from his chair, looking at the man with anger clearly written all over his face.

"I'm afraid he's still all drugged down, so you won't be able to see him before tomorrow," Sebastian replied swiftly.

"Tch, whatever. I'm done talking to you."

The king nodded slightly. "Alright then. The servants will escort you to your room," he said in an indifferent voice, before snapping his fingers loudly.

The door opened, and two servants appeared. They both had raven-black hair and shining, emerald eyes. Their faces were almost exactly alike, and it was kind of hard to tell what gender they were.

_Strange, _Ciel thought to himself as he started following them to his room.

* * *

_Wanna review~? I like reviews very much... meow._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello guise, I'm very sorry for the delay. I was thinking about updating a while ago, but then I thought the chapter wasn't long enough, so I didn't. Also, I'm awfully lazy, so instead of writing, I've just been sitting here reading other fanfics. Sorry about that.~

I haven't read through this chapter, because I was too eager to upload it, so I can't guarantee that it's good..

**Warnings: **Bad language, OOC-ness, slight gore

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.

* * *

Have you ever had a dream where you wake up surrounded by creepy, ghost-like people just staring at you? Well, that was exactly what happened to Ciel.

The feeling of being watched had woken him up, and the sight that greeted him was certainly not what he had expected. Five, maybe six, women dressed in long, filthy dresses was standing by his bed, staring at him with wide, dark eyes.

Stunned, Ciel did not manage to do anything other than look back up at them, blinking. He opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it, and closed it again.

"You're awake," said one of the women in a monotone voice, staring at him through cold, deep black eyes that almost made her seem dead.

"I-I am indeed," Ciel replied, unsure what to say to the women who were hovering above him.

"King Sebastian wishes to speak to you," one of them said, staring at him.

Ciel swallowed and sat up in the bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable at being watched by several unfamiliar women. He wanted to tell them to go away, but something told him that they would stay right there until they had properly done what their king had told them to.

Just as the boy was about to open his mouth to kindly ask them to turned around, their bodies flipped around, and their backs were facing him. It was as if they had known exactly what was going on in his mind, though he did not say anything.

He turned around, and with a small glance at the strange women, he swiftly changed out of his nightshirt and proceeded to put on a expensive-looking outfit that laid carefully folded on a chair beside the bed. It had been very long since Lance had forced him to learn how to dress himself, and he was genuinely grateful for that. If he had not known how to do it now, he would probably have to humiliate himself in some sort of way.

The jacket he was now wearing had the same royal blue color as Ciel's eyes, and it had fine ruffles up at the front, as well as small, dark laces at the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom of the jacket, making the outfit look annoyingly girly.

The dark blue trousers he then put on seemed to be made for him to wear. It did not surprise him, though. He was in the "great King of Hell's" palace, after all.

When he turned around to tell the women that he was done changing, he found them staring at him with the same, blank expression as before. He couldn't help but wonder if they had been standing like that all the time, watching him change.

A soft, pink glow replaced the pale, marble-like color his face had before, and he quickly turned his face away in embarrassment.

"Honestly.." he muttered under his breath.

When the women only stared at him, he took a step forward and sighed, narrowing his eyes at them. "Lead the way."

One of the women nodded, and they all turned around and headed for the door. Ciel followed them, thinking of the last conversation he had had with Sebastian.

The king had told him that he would be able to talk to Lance today, and he certainly had a few things to say to that little dimwit.

The women lead the boy through the castle's giant halls, letting him see a lot more of the place than he had before.

By other circumstances, he might even have enjoyed staying there. It was better than under a tree, after all.

Not now, though. He was certain that his former butler didn't want him there for comfort, or to offer his help, but for pure hatred.

Sebastian probably felt that he had thrown away years of his 'precious' life for a little human brat, not even getting his rewards in the end. He had been certain that the man would kill him, but it had turned out quite different.

Though, he couldn't be sure that he would not be killed later. That opportunity was still there, but he couldn't be thinking about that now.

Lance had been dragged into this, and no matter how he tried to put it, it was his fault.

Yes, Lance had entered the castle on his own.

Yes, Ciel had told him to leave.

No, he hadn't listened to him. When did he do that anyway?

When they had been staying together before, the older of the two had always been their 'leader'. He was stronger, quicker, and he had much more experience in things than Ciel.

The thought of Lance being locked away in some sort of cellar, bound and bruised, made the boy feel a pang in his chest, and he subconsciously bit his lip, not noticing one of the women staring at him with her black, empty eyes.

Just then, a ghostly voice spoke, and the boy quickly turned his head to look at the lady who was speaking. "The King is waiting for you," she simply said, before opening a huge door Ciel hadn't even noticed was there.

Behind the door, the king was sitting, sending the boy his trademark smirk. In front of him was the large table the boy had seen yesterday, this time filled with delicious-looking food, such as waffles with whipped cream, chocolate, sugar and strawberries, and something that looked like scrambled eggs and bacon, though not quite like it.

There were a lot of other types of food on the table too, but Ciel couldn't see any resemblance to anything he had ever eaten before, at least not while he was a demon. His memory of his life as a human was still vague, and he would surely not remember something as trivial as that.

"Good morning, _Ciel._I see that my servants woke you up quite quickly," the king said in a mocking tone of voice, tilting his head slightly to give off an even more taunting feel.

The air around him screamed self confidence, and that alone made Ciel's eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Shut it, you stupid.."

"Now, now," the smirk on Sebastian's face widened, "you wouldn't want that friend of yours to be thrown into one of the torture chambers for the rest of his life."

"Bastard," the boy hissed, crossing his arms.

"Sit down, it's time for breakfast," Sebastian said and shot a small glance at the chair at the opposite side of the table to himself.

"I'm not hungry," Ciel replied, and for the first time in his life as a demon, he meant it.

"We can talk to your friend after breakfast, so eat," Sebastian said, his voice getting sterner.

"..Is this food poisonous, or something?" The boy frowned, sitting down in the chair Sebastian had gestured towards, and eyed the food cautiously.

He didn't feel hungry at all. On the contrary, he actually felt quite full. Even though the food in front of him looked delicious, he had no wish to eat it whatsoever.

"Of course not. If I were to kill you, I wouldn't do it in such a pathetic way," the demon king chuckled, cutting a small piece of something that looked like some sort of cake, and put it in his mouth.

Ciel stared down at all the various types of food in front of him, still frowning. "I'm not hungry," he mumbled, repeating the sentence he had said before.

Sebastian's smirk quickly disappeared from his face, and he stared at the boy with cold, emotionless eyes.

For Ciel, it was a challenge. He stared back, resisting the urge to blink as he felt the cold stare of his former butler.

To anyone who entered, it would seem like they were staring at each other like obsessed, or maybe even in love, but to them, it was different.

Their eyes were locked in a fierce battle of willpower. In each eye, there was a fire. A wish, a need, to defeat the other, even in such a stupid-looking 'battle'.

Even when Ciel's eyes felt as if they were going to dry out, he managed to keep them open. He didn't waver at the demonic smirk that eventually took place on the king's face.

The two of them had been struck by a deep silence ever since they had started staring each other down. That's why, when Sebastian suddenly let out a small chuckle, the boy was startled.

"Very well, I will take you to that man now. Just be sure to take some snacks with you in case you get hungry," the king said.

At this, the boy blinked, and he quickly understood his loss, though he wouldn't say anything. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Oh, just down to the cellar," Sebastian replied, his voice signifying that what he said was clearly not true.

"Aha," the boy replied flatly.

"So you won't take anything with you?" the king asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No."

Sebastian just shrugged and stood up, looking down at Ciel. "Alright then, let's go." He held out his hand towards the boy, who simply ignored it and got up, not even glancing at the hand in front of him.

The man rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door, the boy following closely behind. Just when they reached the door, one of the strange women opened the door for them, stepping aside to let them pass.

"If you have hurt him in any way, I'm going to bloody murder you," the boy muttered under his breath, throwing a sideways glance at Sebastian.

The king simply chuckled and kept walking forward. They passed several servants who all stopped whatever they were doing just to bow to the two of them. Ciel narrowed his eyes at this, though he didn't say anything. He looked up at Sebastian to see if he reacted, even though he surely was used to it. As expected, the king simply continued walking, not even sparing a small glance at the other demons.

"Bastard," Ciel murmured, not caring if whether the man heard him or not.

They kept walking in silence, passing by different doors, corridors and paintings of the king and other royalties. Ciel looked up at them in curiosity, and his gaze quickly fell on a painting of a woman. She was quite beautiful, to say it at the least. She had dark, clean skin and large, amber-colored eyes that were framed with thick, raven-black eyelashes. Her wavy, blood-red hair fell down to her shoulders, where the red color had turned completely black.

The woman was wearing a tight, black dress that seemed to have been made for her body. The only thing that made the boy arch an eyebrow was the way her dress was clinging to her bust, almost making her seem like a person who would sell herself. Almost. There was a small glimpse in her eyes that shone with royal pride, and the small demon couldn't help but feel slightly impressed that even while wearing something like that, she still emitted a royal light.

It was as if the woman wasn't just in the painting, but that she was standing right in front of him. In a way, she seemed very familiar…

Without realizing it, he had stopped to stare at the lady in awe, not even noticing the king clear his throat to get his attention. When the boy didn't react, he let out an irritated sigh and grabbed hold of him by his shoulder, forcefully turning him around to face him.

"W-What?" Ciel stared at the man, blinking. He had been too busy staring at the woman to notice that they had stopped walking, and he didn't have any idea where they were at the moment. He looked around, but he didn't recognize the place they were. "Where are we?!" he asked, flabbergasted.

"We are in the southern part of the castle. You seemed too enraptured over the painting to notice, though. See something you like?" the king replied, raising an eyebrow arrogantly.

The boy frowned deeply and threw a small glance at the painting again, before turning his gaze back to Sebastian's face. "Who is she? Your wife?" he asked.

"That woman?" Sebastian sighed and shook his head slightly. "She was the former King's wife. She died a tragic death not too long ago, though, so I'm afraid I can't introduce her to you."

"Really? Does that mean she was your mother?" Ciel tilted his head slightly in attentiveness. He tried to picture that woman raising a young Sebastian, but he found it impossible.

To that, the king let out a loud laugh, though obviously not a happy one. "Not at all. She was actually one of my many lovers," he said with a smirk and got closer to the boy. "She was executed for having a new lover after the King had died. In case you didn't know, it is illegal for a woman to engage in a new relationship after their husband has died. It's entirely different for men, though. Ha, what a time we're living in!"

The smaller demon didn't reply, he simply narrowed his eyes and turned his face away. He tried not to react to the part about the king having many lovers, though he didn't have a hard time imagining his former butler having a lot of lovers. It did make sense, after all.

Noticing the boy's discomfort, Sebastian started walking again. "So, how did you live before you got here, _Noir_?"

"..Fuck you, shut up." Ciel glared at the man as they walked.

The king made an obviously fake, sad frown. "Oh, but my _dear _Ciel, I would love to hear everything about your poor, miserable life as a demon," he said, snickering.

"I have nothing to tell you. Even if I wanted to say something, I couldn't."

This made the king turn to look at him in interest. "Oh?"

"Don't ask, I won't tell you anything. Even if you were to torture me, my mouth will always be shut," the boy said in an irritated-sounding voice, signalizing that he did not want to talk about that matter anymore.

"..Alright then."

They walked silently, the only sounds that could be heard being their shoes clashing against the almost shining, marble floor. Ciel didn't even want to look at the paintings they passed, feeling sick to his stomach. The picture of the woman in the painting seemed to have been burned into his mind, and he didn't seem to be able to concentrate on anything else. That woman.. he knew her. He now remembered where he had seen her before, and he didn't like it in the slightest.

Swallowing hard, he looked up at the king. "Seba.. Your Majesty.."

Sebastian looked down at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How did that woman get executed?" Ciel asked, biting his lip nervously and turning his gaze back down to the floor. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer, but he knew that he needed to hear it.

"She was burned until only ash remained. Do you wish to see it?" The boy could hear the smirk in his voice without even looking at him.

"No."

Suddenly, the man stopped in front of one of the many doors, before grabbing the handle and turning it slightly. "Don't freak out."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, not saying anything as the king opened the door. The sound that suddenly filled the air was horrible. It sounded like thousand people screaming in utter agony, their voices slightly hoarse from all the screaming, and yet they continued doing it, as if they weren't even aware of it themselves.

The sound strongly repulsed the boy, but that didn't stop him from following the king inside when he was gestured to, and walking down the many stairs, just listening to the terrible sounds. He didn't dare ask the king what it was, or where it was coming from, so he just continued walking forward.

At last, they arrived at the end of the stairs, stopping in front of a metal door. "I'm afraid the things inside this room will hurt your fragile mind, so remember, it was you who wanted to be taken here."

The boy's eyes widened. "What do you mean, is there anything wrong with Lance?! I'm going to kill you, you little shit!"

"Such foul language, I didn't expect that of you." Sebastian chuckled cruelly. "Your friend is fine, though his mind might not be…"

Ciel decided not to answer that, and instead clenched his teeth in anger at the man, letting that action speak for itself.

When Sebastian opened the door, the first thing that hit Ciel was the smell. It was the horrible smell of rot and decay, the smell of death itself. The boy put his hand up to cover his nose almost immediately, but he could still smell it.

"What is this place.." he muttered, and he soon got his answer, as he stepped inside.

It seemed to be a torture chamber of some sort. Devices that were most likely used for torture lay scattered around in the room, while some of them were neatly lined up against the wall. The floor was stained with both dried and fresh blood, making it disgusting to look at, let alone stand on.

The worst thing, though, was the things that were supposed to be people, but looked like only shells of what they really were.

Ciel did not want to look at them, but it was as if his eyes were drawn towards them, and he couldn't help it.

An old man was chained to the wall, and his legs were twisted in a way that you could easily see the bones sticking out. The skin on his face seemed awfully loose, as if it would fall off if he tried to lay his hands on it.

The man's eyes were cold and lifeless, making it seem like he was already dead. The only thing that showed that he was still alive was the fact that his chest was rising and falling weakly.

Ciel's eyes quickly moved from the man to a woman that lying on the ground, staring at him with somehow sad eyes. Someone had shaved all of her hair off, and she had several scars and bruises on her head. Both of her arms were missing, and it seemed that her legs also were broken.

When she noticed that the boy was looking at her, she sent him a wide, crazed smile, showing off her toothless mouth.

Ciel shuddered, turning his gaze away from her, only to see a sleeping Lance lying in the corner of the room.

Inching closer, the boy frowned. _He seems exhausted;_ he thought as he crouched down in front of the sleeping man and put a hand to his forehead.

Letting out a relieved sigh, he got up and turned back to Sebastian.

"What have you done to him?" he asked.

Sebastian's gaze was on the other man's sleeping face, his gaze stern. "I had my servants drug him down and put him here, nothing more. He was probably surprised and tried to find a way out, though only in vain."

The boy's eyes narrowed, and he scowled at the king. "Why in the world did you decide to put him here?!"

He was way too busy being mad at Sebastian and worrying for Lance too notice the hand that was reaching out towards him. As it grabbed his ankle, he let out a startled shout and kicked the hand away, jumping a step back.

A young child was lying on the floor in front of him, looking up at him with hungry eyes.

"What is this, Sebastian? He is a mere child!" Ciel yelled at the king.

"He did something unacceptable. A crime is a crime, no matter the age of the one committing it," Sebastian simply replied.

"Food…" the poor boy groaned, his eyes pleading the others to give him something to eat. "Please.. give me food…"

The king merely rolled his eyes and turned away to glare at some of the other prisoners.

"What's going on?" a voice suddenly asked, and Ciel whirled around, staring at his 'friend' with a shocked expression. He had completely forgotten about him.

"L-Lance…"

The man looked up at him with narrow eyes, clearly confused about the situation. "Ciel, what happened?" he asked.

"...Nothing happened, just come with us."

"Us?" Lance raised an eyebrow, turning his gaze from Ciel to the man who was standing behind him.

Sebastian spared him a short glance, before turning away again. "Hurry up."

The purple-haired man didn't question it, he just sent the boy a confused look, before standing up and looking around himself, grimacing in disgust.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked, looking at him warily.

"I'm fine.. what about you?" came the reply.

The bluenette nodded slightly and turned his face back down to the child on the floor. He didn't pity him as much as he should, even though he did feel a little pang in his chest, knowing they were going to leave such a small child down there. He had, after all, committed a crime, and it was his own fault. He would get out of there soon enough… Probably.

Ciel kept his eyes on the floor as they walked out of the cell, not wanting to see any of the other prisoners.

As the door closed behind them, he let out a breath of relief, not noticing his friend's concerned gaze.

They kept walking and walking, the only one knowing exactly where to being the king, who, of course, didn't plan on telling them anytime soon. Lance was looking around in mild curiosity, while Ciel tried not to look at any of the walls, knowing that there would either be a painting or some strange sculpture there.

Finally, after at least ten minutes of quiet walking, Lance broke the silence. "What is going to happen now?"

A small smirk took place on the king's face as he looked at the two. "I'm going to give both of you an offer, and we'll see how things turn out."

* * *

_Please review~ c:_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Oh hai everyone! This fanfic is getting interesting, right? No? Alright T^T. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting the story, no matter how pointless it is, it really makes me want to continue writing it! To everyone who has reviewed up until now, **thank you so much! **Reading your reviews is great, and it never fails to make my day. You're amazing, you know that! :D

Oh, and also, when something is written in _italics_ it's usually thoughts or dreams, so yay~

**Warnings: **Bad language (as usual)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Ciel stared up at the man in surprise. The word 'offer' echoed through his mind, and he couldn't help but think of it as a way to get to leave the castle. Lance seemed to think the same way, since his eyes widened and he turned to smile at his younger companion. He seemed a lot happier for Ciel than himself, and to be frank, that bothered the boy quite a lot. After everything that had happened, Lance still seemed to put his friend's life in front of his own. Ciel himself had always put his own life before anyone else's, and he was never happy for anyone but himself. It left him with a painful, empty feeling, knowing that he had never truly cared about Lance's feelings, while the man had cared almost too much about him.

Trying to swallow the feeling, the boy focused on the king instead. "Alright, speak up," he said, crossing his arms.

Sebastian let out an amused grunt when he noticed that the young demon was completely ignoring the other man. The smirk on his face widened as he saw the disappointed expression on the man's face. "There is something I would like you to do. In the human realm, there is a certain person's soul I would like you to collect before any of those irritating Death Gods has the chance to do it. This is an extremely important task, and I'm sure you'll be delighted to do it."

"Oh yeah?" Ciel cocked an eyebrow. "And what makes you think we won't leave as soon as we get out of the castle?"

"Trust me, you won't." The king seemed terribly amused.

Lance snorted loudly, making both of the males turn their heads towards him, looking as if he had just interrupted something. He frowned slightly, looking at the king. "Ciel and I can do whatever we want without you stopping us. We are not your servants, and certainly not your slaves."

Ciel stared up at his friend in amazement. He had not expected him to stand up against the king, and even though it might be consequences, he had done it. For the both of them.

"If you think we're going to do just as you tell us to, you're wrong!" Lance shouted.

Sebastian looked at him for a second, before suddenly letting out a loud chuckle. Both of the others' eyes went narrow, and they glared at him suspiciously. "I'm sure I'll find a way to convince you to do it." The king sent them a small wink, making the boy roll his eyes and the other man click his tongue in irritation. "So, Ciel," Sebastian continued, looking at the boy. "The next three days you're going to stay with me. After that, you'll leave."

Ciel stared at him with wide eyes, before again looking up at his friend and frown. "What will happen to Lance?" he asked Sebastian. Before the king had any chance to answer, Lance grabbed the boy by the waist and easily lifted him up in the air, ignoring his protests, before gently placing him down behind himself.

The man turned his face towards Sebastian and sent him his most fierce glare he could. "What do you mean, he's going to stay with you? What are you going to do?!" His voice was clam, but it had an evil ring to it.

The king's laughter echoed through the hallway, and a few of the passing servants glanced at them nervously, before rushing off. They could probably feel the bad aura emitting from the two men. "I merely want to speak to him, so don't get too protective. I'm sure Ciel knows how to talk for himself," Sebastian said, smiling cruelly at him. "Isn't that right?" He looked at Ciel, who was peeking up at him from behind his friend's back.

He nodded nonchalantly and stepped out in front of Lance, turning his head to look at him, locking eyes with him. "I'll be fine, he won't be able to do anything to me. What matters now is what is going to happen to _you. _You have been locked down in that torture room for a while now, and you must be tired. I expect you to be treated well and get enough food, before you will have to leave," he said and threw a slightly nervous glance at Sebastian, who simply snorted.

"Do you want me to leave?" Lance asked, his voice sounding a bit more tired than usual.

The boy stared at him. "Yes," he said," you shouldn't have come here in the first place."

Lance looked hurt for a small moment, but he quickly put on a completely blank mask and nodded. "I see.."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, not saying anything. The silence only lasted for a moment, though, as Sebastian cleared his throat loudly, and all eyes were on him. "Don't forget that _both _of you are going to the human realm to collect that soul, and I will be the one to decide whether any of you are leaving after that."

Ciel glared hatefully at him, putting all of his anger and frustration into that one glare. If looks could kill…

"Ciel…"

The boy moved his cold eyes from the king's face, focusing on his friend. "What is it, Lance?" he asked, trying to sound as indifferent as he could, though both of the other males could hear how enraged he actually was.

"It's okay if I will have to stay here forever, as long as I know you're alright," the purple-haired man said, sending him a small, tender smile. His eyes were filled with both worry and relief, and his face shone brightly with knight-like gentleness.

Ciel scowled. "Don't try to act so modest, Lance, we both know that you're afraid you'll never be able to go back to…"

A hand was placed over his mouth, and he was pulled back into the man's chest. He blinked a few times, before looking up at the man who still had his hand pressed against the boy's mouth. Lance stared at him with a bitter expression on his face, surprising both the boy and the king, who was watching them intently. "Don't. We were never going to talk about this again," Lance hissed, gritting his teeth. "Remember your promise."

He let go, and took a step back. The boy inhaled deeply, taking in as much air as possible. "S-Sorry…" he said quietly, lowering his head.

Sebastian sighed, knowing that thy would not tell him even if he asked about it. Yet. "Lance, you will be happy to know that you will have Ciel's old room."

The smaller demon lifted his head to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "And where will I be then?"

"You're staying with me," the king simply replied.

"That's…" Lance started, but Ciel interrupted him by slapping him harshly over the face, leaving him stunned.

"Shut up, Lance! I'm sorry, but can't you at least _try _to understand the situation?! I don't _want _to stay with him, but I have to, because I don't want to end up in the bloody cellar we just got you out of! I'm sick of you trying to help me! Do you know what happened the last time? You ended up in the fucking TORTURE CHAMBER, and _I _ended up having to help _you!_" The boy nearly screamed at him, gaining a very hurt and ashamed look from the other.

"I… S-Sorry…" The man mumbled, lowering his head in shame.

There was a small silence afterwards, before they could both clearly hear Sebastian laugh. _Laugh. _He seemed to have found Ciel's angry outburst and Lance's shameful face very amusing…

"Do you have anything you wish to say, Sebastian?" the boy growled, glaring at Sebastian with cold eyes.

The king cleared his throat, his laughter dying out. "Yes I do, in fact." He looked at Lance, who only slightly winced, turning his face away. "I want you to go now. You can do whatever you want until you're leaving in three days, as long as you don't go near Ciel or as much as take a step outside the castle. Am I understood?"

Lance frowned, throwing a small glance at the boy, who didn't say anything at Sebastian's words, before looking back at the king's stern face. "Yes, Your Majesty."

With that, he left, leaving the other two alone.

"Now," Ciel said, "are we going anywhere?"

Sebastian sent him a sly smile. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

"..You said we were going to be away for a while, didn't you?"

The king nodded, and quickly put on a serious expression. "Yes, I'm going to take you with me to the manor of the demon you stole from."

"W-What?" Ciel stuttered, staring at him with wide eyes. "Are you mad? He'll kill me for sure!"

"If you don't do anything to apologize, I will have to punish you, and you don't want that, do you?"

The boy snorted and crossed his arms. "I won't apologize. Punish me all you want, but I still won't do it. It's against my principles."

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat now. I don't suppose you wish to be thrown into the torture chamber for the rest of your life, eh? If not, shut up and do as I say."

Ciel clenched his teeth, turning his face away to glare into the air. "Fine."

A slight pressure on his head made the boy stiffen, and he slowly looked up at Sebastian, who was now lightly patting his head, as if we was a small child or a _dog. _"Good boy," Sebastian mocked, knowing full well what the boy was thinking.

"Shut it!" Ciel yelled and pushed him away. "Can't we just leave?"

"Alright, alright~." Sebastian chuckled.

* * *

Not long afterwards, they were both standing outside a huge mansion. Ciel noted to himself that it looked very similar to the mansion he had once owned, and lost. Just looking at this manor made him feel annoyed, and he eagerly knocked on the door, having forgotten entirely what they were there for.

A few seconds after he had knocked, a fairly old man opened the door. His eyes widened when he noticed that Sebastian Michaelis, the king himself was standing on his doorstep. "What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" he asked, seemingly not noticing the young boy by the king's side.

Sebastian sent him his trademark smirk. "I would like to speak with Calcifer. I hope he's not busy at the moment. This is a bit… important."

Ciel couldn't help but roll his eyes at the man's words? _Important? Yeah right. Apologizing to that man wasn't going to fix anything anyway, he was still stuck in the damned castle with Sebastian, who would probably do his best to make his life miserable._

"Ah, if you want to speak to the Master, you've come at a great time. I will tell him you're here, so just follow me," the stranger said, finally throwing a small glance at the boy, though not looking as if he wanted to say anything at all. He gestured for them to follow him inside the manor, and lead them to a fairly large room filled with huge bookshelves. In the middle of the room was a normal-looking couch, a plain glass table and a very eye-catching chair.

_So this is the guest room. I guess that chair is meant for the _great _Lord Calcifer. Hmph, this is rubbish_, the boy though, following Sebastian's steps and sitting down on the couch as the king did.

"Just wait a bit, I will inform Lord Calcifer of your presence," the man, probably the butler of the manor, said with a deep bow, before leaving the room.

Ciel stared at the door for a few seconds, before turning to Sebastian. "So, how do you plan for me to apologize to him?" he asked, frowning.

The king looked at him, the smirk still on his face. "You will have to get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness. If he doesn't accept your apology, you will have to lick the soles of his feet."

The boy's eyes widened noticeably, and the blood drained from his face. He couldn't imagine doing something like that. He wouldn't…

"Relax, I was just joking with you. All you have to do is explain to him why you did what you did, and say you're sorry. Stealing isn't that much of a crime, if you ask me, but I didn't make the rules," Sebastian laughed.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, feeling embarrassed for actually believing in what the man had said. An irritating blush spread over his face, quickly turning his from white to pink. "That was uncalled for. And you know, when I was caught for stealing, you told me it was a 'bad crime'," he said. "And what do you mean, you don't make the rules? Aren't you the king of Hell?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I am, but there are demons more powerful than me. We don't know much about them, though, since they never really appear. They were here before our time, and they made all the rules they wanted. We can't change anything they have done."

"Oh yeah? Who are they then?" Ciel asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

The man chuckled. "You have heard of Satan, right?"

The boy stared at him, tilting his head slightly. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but just then, the door opened, and man entered the room, proceeding to sit down in the chair in front of them.

_So this is Calcifer, _he though. Even though he had seen him before, he hadn't really taken in at all how he had looked like. He had long, silver hair that fell down to his lower back. His face was long and pale, with two ice blue eyes that seemed to stare right into his very soul. The way he dressed was similar to Sebastian, though the colors were very different. Sebastian wore mostly dark clothes, while this man were wearing all bright clothes.

The man eyed the visitors and bowed slightly for the king. "It's an honor to have you here, Your Majesty," he said in a smooth voice, sending them a casual smile.

Sebastian cleared his throat and gestured towards the boy beside him. "There's someone here to talk to you. A few days ago, a person stole something from you, right?" He smiled slightly.

Calcifer's eyes narrowed slightly, and he nodded slowly, looking at Ciel. "Yes."

"Well, this is the person who did it. He's here to apologize for what he has done," Sebastian said with a bright smile, making Ciel shudder.

The other man raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy expectantly. "Really..."

All eyes were now on Ciel, who swallowed and nodded slightly. As much as he hated having to apologize to someone, the thought of living in the torture room in Sebastian's castle wasn't too good. "I-I'm sorry for stealing from you, Sir. I hadn't eaten anything in a while, so I didn't think about what I was doing. I will do my best to pay you back, though I don't really have anything in my possession right now. I hope you'll accept my apology…" His gaze was firmly fixed on the floor; he didn't dare look the man in the eye. An embarrassed and slightly shameful blush had spread over his face, making what he said seem more credible.

"Look at me," Calcifer said, making the boy slowly turn his eyes to him.

"It's fine, just don't do something like that again, or I will have Sebastian execute you in a second. I have plenty of good souls in this manor, but never once has anyone tried stealing any of them, except you. Seeing as you came all this way just to apologize to me, I won't make a big deal out of it. Was this all you wanted with me, Sebastian, or is there anything else to wish to talk about?" He looked at the king.

"Yes, there is, in fact. Ciel, would you mind stepping outside for a minute?" Sebastian asked, receiving a small nod from the small demon, who then got up and left the room.

"That was easy…" Ciel muttered to himself, leaning against the wall outside of the room he had just exited to wait.

After a short while, he was starting to get bored.

"What's taking him so long? Why couldn't he just talk to the damn man when I'm not with him?" He sighed, frowning slightly.

He stared at the door, hoping that it would open, and Sebastian would come out, telling him they were leaving. But of course, that didn't happen, he could only hear the faint sound of voices coming from the room. Being the nosy person he was, Ciel put his ear against the door to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Are you certain that this is true?" he could hear Calcifer say in a slightly worried tone of voice.

"I am. It seems that she found out about Annafellows," Sebastian said.

_Annafellows… _Ciel blinked. He had heard the name before, in his human life. She was the person that had ruined everything… She was the one who had turned him into what he was now, a soul-eating demon. Hannah Annafellows. But why were they talking about her now? She had died!

"How could she? That matter was highly confidential."

"…I don't know. Someone must have leaked it out to her," said Sebastian.

"When did you find out about this?"

"This morning. One of my servants told me."

It was silent for a while, before Calcifer asked in an almost scared tone: "What does that mean?"

"It means we will have to double the security around here. She's coming."

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN. What's going to happen next? If you review, I'll probably update faster~ _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Oh hai dar. Thanks again for your reviews, favorites and follows, I'm very grateful to you. Now, before you read this chapter, there is something I need to say. This chapter might seem slightly offensive for someone, as I have written a small paragraph about racism etc. Sorry to those of you who are easily offended~

**Warnings: **Language, OOC, offensive?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.

* * *

"She's coming? She won't do anything, will she? The last time she tried, you almost killed her. You know, I'm surprised she is still able to use that body after how you cut her up."

"Don't be too surprised. Don't you remember, she hardly ever uses her own body when she's fighting? Usually, she makes someone lend her their body, and no matter what happens to that body, as long as it doesn't completely stop working, she won't be hurt. That's what's so… annoying about her. No matter how many times I kill the vessel, she manages to leave the body before she dies."

"I hate the fact that she's the only one that can actually use other's bodies. Before, she used to be such a nice woman, using her abilities to help demons, for a little price, but not much…"

"Don't worry, we'll manage to kill her this time. I know we will," Sebastian said.

There was a small silence, and just as the boy took a step back, the door opened, and the two men came out. Calcifer didn't even bother sparing a small glance at the boy who was 'patiently' waiting for Sebastian to come, while the king himself stopped right in front of him and sent him a stern, if not slightly angry look.

"You didn't hear anything, did you?" he asked warily, throwing a glance at the other man who honestly didn't seem to care about their presence anymore.

The boy swiftly shook his head, thinking that it was probably the best thing to do. He had heard something he shouldn't, after all.

Who was 'she' anyway? Hannah Annafellows? It didn't make any sense, she was dead… '_It seemed she found out about Annafellows, huh. It must be someone else, I guess…' _Well, it wasn't any of his business anyway. So what if they had to tighten the security around them? So what if someone was going to maybe attack the castle, or something? It was not as it he couldn't defend himself, and he knew damn well that Sebastian could. As for the others in the castle… They were probably trained for something like that, so they'd manage. One person could surely not be strong enough to bring down a whole castle full of guards. It was fine.

"Is there anything I should know?" he asked in a moment with not thinking.

The king looked at him for a few seconds, before heaving a sigh, shaking his head slightly. "No, it's not something that concerns you," he said, though Ciel could hear a hint of doubt in his voice. Did he know that he had been listening?

"..I see," he replied, his eyes narrowing.

They stayed silent for a while, eyeing each other suspiciously. Sebastian, because he probably thought the boy might have heard their conversation, and Ciel, because he knew that the king was trying to hide something from him. Possibly something big, too.

"So…" He frowned. "Is there anything else we're supposed to do, or are we going back to the castle again?" He did find it a bit strange that Sebastian had asked him to take some food with him if this was the only thing they were going to do, though he was not going to say that. From what he had seen, Sebastian got mad _very _easily. It was not a bit like when he was the boy's butler. Though Ciel couldn't remember much, he knew that Sebastian had hardly ever acted out of his feelings. At least not towards him.

"Actually, there is somewhere I'd like to take you," Sebastian said, holding out his arms in a gentleman-like manner, smirking at him.

The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed the outstretched arm, glaring at whatever came into his field of sight. He didn't as much as look at the man who was currently leading him out of the manor. Instead of taking him back to the carriage, Sebastian was walking the exact opposite way.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked angrily, finally looking up at the man with eyes filled with annoyance.

The king flashed a cruel smirk down at him, sending shivers down his back. "Just follow me. Oh, and don't think about trying to escape, because it would only be in vain anyway." He chuckled coldly.

Ciel's expression turned ice cold, and he moved his gaze away, fixing it on the ground as they walked. "I know, you don't have to remind me…" He sighed, running his fingers through his soft locks as a sign of irritation. "There's no point anyway. I suppose Lance is still at the castle, and he would probably be executed or something if I suddenly disappeared. Plus, you would probably send someone out after me, am I right?" He couldn't help but snort at his own words. Almost everything he had just said was total bullshit from his side. First of all, Sebastian wouldn't give two shits about it, though he might actually get mad enough to send someone out to kill him, since the boy would have done the exact opposite of what he had been told. Also, Ciel couldn't care less if trying to escape would be 'in vain'. He might even succeed, and after that, he just needed to get far away. At least far enough not to get followed by some annoying soldiers, or servants, or whatever the hell they were. If Lance heard about him escaping, he would have surely found a way out himself, when there was no Ciel there to hinder him.

These were his thoughts, but he didn't say any of them. Saying too much could ruin everything.

"Well, of course. You're my property now, after all," Sebastian replied, making the boy stop dead on his tracks, his eyes widening until they were about as big as they could be. The man looked at him with amusement, arching a brow.

"..What did you say?" Ciel asked, his voice completely stiff.

"I said that you're my property," Sebastian said, "which means that everything of yours, including yourself, belongs to me. Not that you have anything of value."

"What king of nonsense is that? There's no way I'd just stay calm and accept it when you say something like that! I belong to nobody but myself!" the boy yelled, letting go of Sebastian's arm as if he had been burned.

"Well, it's true, isn't it? As long as you live in the castle, you belong to me. And believe my words, I won't _ever _let you leave."

Ciel glared up at him, gritting his teeth and using all of his self-control to refrain from hitting the man with all his might, knowing that there would be consequences. "Why would you want that? Surely, your hate for me would make it disgusting to be around me, much less be the one that's keeping me alive."

Sebastian's eyes turned cold as ice as he looked down at the boy. The powerful look in his eyes made Ciel want to turn his gaze away from the burning, red ones that were glaring at him, but he felt that if there was no way his pride would allow that.

The king made a 'tch' sound at the boy's defiance, putting his hand up to his temple. "Don't flatter yourself," he said in a cruel voice that didn't sound like his own at all. "You're not even worthy of my hate. Do you know what I want, Ciel?" He stared at him with his eyes now void of emotion, and evil smile forming on his face. He leaned in, close enough for the boy to feel his chilly breath on his face. "I want revenge."

Ciel's eyes widened as the man suddenly pulled away, taking a beautiful, polished dagger up from his pocket. "You see, Ciel," he smirked, "you stole several years from my life, and I never got my reward for it. Now I'm doing the same to you."

He took a step closer to the boy, and put the dagger right up to his face, drawing a small, red line on his cheek.

Ciel stared up at him, almost terrified by the man's actions. "S-Sebastian?"

Sebastian merely laughed, putting the dagger back into his pocket. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. At least not now…"

The boy swallowed, finally averting his eyes. "If you're already planning on killing me, you might as well do it now. I won't become your little slave. If you are too thick-headed to understand that…" He frowned, shaking his head slightly. "…you do not deserve for me to even think about calling you a 'king'."

Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds, before tilting his head, chuckling softly. "You have a lot of guts to talk to me that way. You know that I can remove you from this world with just a flick of my fingers, and yet you dare to do something like that. I must say, I'm quite impressed."

Ciel was speechless. He had expected the man to strike at him, or at least get angry, but he had _not _expected him to actually find his words amusing.

He didn't have time to react when Sebastian suddenly put one of his arms around him, digging his fingers into his waist. He pulled him so close that he was squeezed against the man's side.

"Now," he heard Sebastian nearly hiss into his ear, "act like you're completely normal. We wouldn't want anyone to think you're a _royal slave_, would you now?"

Ciel's eyes went big, and he simply stared straight in front of himself, getting practically dragged forward by the other demon.

"Bastard," he whispered, gaining a small laugh from the man.

As they walked through the town, Ciel could feel several eyes on them. A small blush spread over his face when he noticed the position he and Sebastian were walking in. To the people around them, it probably looked horribly wrong.

_'Oh my, isn't that the King?'_

_'Who is that person beside him?'_

_'Is that perhaps his fiancé?'_

_NO! _He wanted to yell. _YOU'RE WRONG! _

How could anyone think that he was the king's fiancé? He was a male! Did the demons not care whether he was a man or a woman? It was completely different from the Human world. One time, Lance and Ciel had entered the human realm, and they had found out how cruel that world really was. The humans were disgusting creatures that didn't even accept the people of their own race. Homosexual people were deemed as filthy and unnatural. People with different-colored skin were seemingly 'strange' to the others. Those who didn't have the abilities everybody else had, were idiots to them.

Funny thing, though, that he had never even heard about something like that happening in Hell. In some ways, demons seemed kinder than the humans, even though they quite frankly just didn't care.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered. "Can you let go of me? People are staring."

In response to this, the man only tightened his grip around him even more, snickering to himself.

The boy simply sighed and turned his face downward, trying to hide his face from the onlookers.

"This way," Sebastian said, taking a small turn into empty alleyway.

Something brightened up in the boy's head, and he started looking around almost frantically, as if he thought they were being watched. He had been there before, but it seemed that the memory had been completely wiped out of his head.

_That's strange, _he thought. He remembered... meeting someone here.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up at Sebastian, blinking in surprise. "Huh?"

The man's eyes were narrow as he looked down at the boy. He shook his head and turned his back to the other, walking further down the alleyway.

_Now! _Something screamed in the back of Ciel's mind. _It's my chance to get away!_

He stared at the man's back as he got further and further away from his sight. Wasn't he going to check if Ciel was trying to escape? Why did he seem so awfully confident? If he wanted to, Ciel could easily slip away now, and Sebastian wouldn't even notice.

He was just about to turn around and run away when a thought hit him. _Lance. _Would he really manage to get out of the castle by himself? It was Ciel's fault that he was there now, after all... What would happen if he just left him? Again... Would Lance be able to forgive him? Probably not... If he had only been able to talk to him before he went out, they might have planned something. But that was too late now.

He had to wait... They were going to the human realm in three days anyway, so it would be all right. Well, that's what he liked to think anyway. Right now, he could just follow Sebastian, and do what he wanted. It would be over in a few days, and he would never have to see the man again.

But... was that what he really wanted? Never seeing Sebastian again? He remembered lying on the ground, a few weeks after the demon had left him, just staring up at the sky. All of his thoughts had been centered around Sebastian. Questions like "Where is he now?" had been roaming through his head for so long, but then Lance had come into the picture. He had saved him the desperation he was in. Ciel couldn't be more grateful for that, even though he didn't show it in the slightest. Without Lance, he would most likely have been dead by now.

With a sigh, the boy followed Sebastian down the alleyway, doing his best to catch up with Sebastian's quick pace. "H-hey!" he yelled, trying to make the man at least slow down at least. Had he really just tried to abondon Ciel? How rude!

"Sebastian!" he shouted again, trying to gain the man's full attention. It seemed like an impossible task, looking at the way he was now.

"Ah, here it is," Sebastian said, stopping at the end of the alleryway.

"There is nothing here, you know..." Ciel said.

Sebastian grinned and put his hand up to one of the bricks on the wall, gently tapping it with his fingers. It gave a faint, echoing sound, signaziling that the brick was actually hollow.

"What the..." The boy stared at the brick wall as the man easily pulled the lone brick out. It contained a small, worn-out pouch that looked as if had been lying there for centuries. Did this belong to Sebastian? Why would he want to show it to Ciel?

"This..." Sebastian opened the pouch, revealing a beautiful sapphire ring. A memory stirred inside the boy's head, and he couldn't help but stare at the ring in awe. He knew that he had seen it before, but where? It looked an awful lot like the one he had before, but that couldn't be it. It had disappeared, though...

"Ciel." The boy's head jerked when he heard his name being called by the other. "This belongs to you. I found it by.. following your scent. I always thought you would come back to get it, so I've been checking this place almost every day. It's strange, really. I guess I wanted to find out if you were still alive to get it. Well, now that you are here, it's yours again," Sebastian said with a small smile, taking Ciel's left hand and putting the ring on his thumb.

The boy looked up at him, confused by the whole situation. He didn't even remember hiding the ring there in the first place, and he also had no memory of losing it. The weirdest thing, though, was what the man was saying. "You checked every day if I would come back? Why?" he asked, frowning slightly in bemusement.

Sebastian shrugged, putting the 'brick' back into the wall. "Who knows? Maybe I was actually hoping you _wouldn't _come back."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, looking down on the ring on his thumb. It seemed to fit perfectly, as if it was made for him. Maybe it actually _was _his ring. "Oh, I don't think so. I'm sure you missed me while I was away. Secretly, you hoped I would come back, so you wouldn't have to suffer from the seperation anymore, am I right? Hah, you're pathetic," he said, even though he knew he was only making everything up. There was no way what he said could have been true, but he still felt that he had to at least do something to hurt the man's pride a little bit. It seemed to have worked too, because as soon as he had uttered the last words, the man grabbed his collar and lifted him up from his feet.

"Don't be so cocky now, _My Lord,_" he snarled, putting a lot of pressure on the last two words, "don't forget that you're still my servant, and nothing more. I gave you this ring for you to remember that, so don't think anything else. I can get anyone I want, so why would I bother trying to make someone like _you _like me? You're just a small, annoying brat that can't even learn how to dress himself."

"S-Shut up! I am not your servant, and I never will be! ..And I know how to dress myself!"

"Oh, _congratulations _then."

Ciel's face heated up in anger and embarrasment, and he turned his face away from the man to hide the shameful blush. Though, looking at the smirk forming on the king's face, it didn't seem to be very effective. "My, are you blushing, Ciel?" he asked in a clearly mocking voice.

"No."

"But you are~."

"Shut up."

The demon king laughed wholeheartedly, ruffling the boy's hair. "Alright. Shall we go back to the castle now? It's starting to get late, and I'm sure you're starting to get at least a little hungry now."

Ciel sighed. He had indeed gotten pretty hungry while they were outside, but he hadn't noticed it before now. "Okay."

* * *

_What do you think? :D Review~!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi folks! Remember me? No..? Oh, I'm sorry, a terrifying illness called "laziness" caught me, and I just wasn't able to write. I'm sure you all know the feeling. Oh well, I'm back now, and hopefully, you still want to read more of this story. Thanks so much for following, favoriting and reviewing, it really helps out a lot!

Here's something more for you, my friend is writing a story on fictionpress called **Monochrome**, and we would appreciate it if you took your time to read that too. Her name is Shuee-san, I'm sure you'll find her soon enough~!

**Warnings: **OOC, shit chapter. 'Nuff said.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.

* * *

_…Everything was mixed up. Where was right? Where was left? Where was up, and where was down? Why were all this images flashing through the boy's so young and exhausted brain? Where was he? Who was he? He tried moving, if only to find any clue about his whereabouts, but it was impossible. It was as if his body was completely paralyzed, and there was nothing he could do._

_As he looked up at what was supposedly the sky, all he could see was darkness. Complete and utter darkness. The only thing he saw was black. But that didn't matter. Somehow, he felt oddly calm where he lay. Even though he was cold, hungry, and so incredibly hurting, he didn't mind. He understood what was happening. He was dying, and there was nothing at all he could do about it. But where was his butler? The oh so faithful butler, Sebastian? Of course, he had left him. The man didn't care about him anymore, now that he didn't possess the 'wonderful' soul he had wanted so much. After Ciel became a demon, hadn't Sebastian been just an empty shell of what he had been before? How long ago was it that the boy had stopped seeing that little smirk on his face? He couldn't blame him, though. He had changed. He wasn't the great Earl Ciel Phantomhive anymore, he was just… Ciel. Ciel who exactly? _

_Even now as he was lying on his deathbed, he couldn't help but chuckle at his own ridiculous behavior just days after he had become a demon. How could he not have noticed his butler's annoyed, hateful and sometimes sad expressions? Well, truth was, he had noticed, he had just chosen to ignore it. He didn't care about his butler after all. Or so he thought._

_Without Sebastian, he would be nothing, and he knew that. Yet, a part of him could even make himself like the man. Why was that? Why was a part of him so set on hating him, instead of actually growing to like him? It wasn't as if he could chase his feelings away, but what good would it do hating the man who had helped him through his sad, and stupidly short life? Sure, Sebastian had never been very found of him, but he had never… well, not often done anything to harm him. _

_Then what was that sharp emotion that was gnawing into his heart? The hatred, the sorrow, the blame. He could blame Sebastian, like always, but what would be changed? His thread of life had been cut off long ago, and yet he had clung to that thread like a little child, escaping death, but in return becoming a horrible creature that he hated so _fucking_ much, to the disappointment of his butler. The boy was sure Sebastian had actually wanted him to die that day. He had tried to kill him, after all._

_But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was time. How much time did he had left? Not much, he could feel it. _

_Time was horrible. It took away so much from everyone, so much that could never come back again, and it never gave something as a small treat of the wound. No, time was ruthless. More ruthless than Satan himself. How much time would he have now, if he hadn't let his butler go? A lot. _

_Small teardrops ran down his cheeks on fell down onto the cold, hard ground beneath him, where they disappeared. A hoarse laughter escaped the boy's dry lips, but there was no one there to hear it. No one but him. _

_"Damn it, Sebastian… You were going to stay by my side until the very end..." he sobbed. "But where are you now?"_

_He had been so calm. He was ready to die, and just stop existing. That was for the best. But what was the cold, painful feeling he was experiencing at the moment? Why wouldn't the tears stop coming from his eyes, and why wouldn't the sobs and sniffs just stop? _

_A large coughing fit made the boy turn over to his side, barely even managing to do such a small action, with the tiny amount of strength he had left. "S-S-Sebastian… I-I hate you… so fricking much…" _

_Minutes, maybe hours went by, and just as the boy could feel his heartbeat begin to slow down, and his eyes begin to close, a voice from far away could be heard. _

_"What the... a body?"_

_A warmness, to him feeling like Heaven itself, was placed around him, and he felt as if he was somewhat floating above the ground. Feeling something cold pressed against his lips, he vaguely opened his eyes, to find a man looking down at him, a bottle placed over his mouth, nudging it tenderly. _

_"W-Who are you?" Ciel tried to say, though it only came out in a husky, weak whisper. "..Are you God?"_

_The man's already gentle onyx eyes softened, and he shook his head slightly. "Drink," he said, his voice strict yet kind._

_Ciel obeyed, parting his lips enough for the contents of the bottle to swiftly fill his mouth. He swallowed, and for a small second, he almost felt the world stop. What he was drinking, he didn't know, but it was by far the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. _

_After emptying the bottle, the boy let out a small huff, closing his eyes, and soon enough fell out of consciousness. _

_"Sebastian…"_

* * *

The young demon's eyes fluttered open, blinking confusedly. "W-Where am I?" he stuttered, and looked around. He was lying in the huge four-poster bed in Sebastian's room, but where was the 'great' king himself? Ah, it didn't really matter, did it? He wasn't lying on the ground, life slowly seeping out of him anymore. Now that he was alone in the room, he had good time to look around and take in the surroundings. The evening before, after being dragged around in the town as a slave, being made to carry everything Sebastian found nice enough to buy, he had been way too tired to even notice the enormous painting of 'King' Sebastian that was hanging on the wall right across from the bed.

"Honestly," Ciel sighed, staring up at the ridiculously oversized portrait. "He loves himself too much. Even his expression on the painting looks arrogant."

He let his eyes wander off from the painting, and over the other parts of the spacious room. Right beside the portrait, there was a big fireplace, made out of the finest marble. On top of it, there was a box, with one stone hand on each side of it. Both of the hands had several lovely rings on each finger, so Ciel decided that the box probably contained jewelry.

On each side of the bed, there was a small, yet beautiful nightstand completely made out of tree. Mahogany, to be exact. On top of the nightstands, there was a small lamp. The lamp poles were made out of pure gold, quite suiting for a king like Sebastian.

In the corner of the room was a black, very comfortable-looking chair, and beside it, was a great closet that most likely contained only half of the clothes Sebastian owned, seeing as he was the king of Hell, after all.

The walls were white, though they couldn't be seen much, as there was hung up royal decorations almost everywhere, with the only exception of where window was, the portrait, and the door. As the boy looked up, he could see that the ceiling was covered in beautiful paintings of different places, people and monuments. The rest of the room was filled with things Ciel deemed as useless junk, such as different sculptures and extra chairs.

The small demon frowned slightly. He had never really understood what it really meant when he found out Sebastian was the king of Hell, but now, as he was lying in his luxurious room, he began to get a better grip on reality. Sebastian was a king, and Ciel was a mere captive. His fate was in his former the man's hands, and yet he couldn't bring himself to lose all of his pride and become what Sebastian wanted. A servant, was it? Humph, more like a slave. When he was a human, Sebastian was the servant, and he was the master. He had treated the man like trash, but he deserved it. In Ciel's eyes, he did, at least. At the time, he had thought of demons as filthy, disgusting monsters. Funny how those were his thoughts on humans now that he was a demon himself.

With a long sigh, he got out of the bed and studied himself. He was dressed in a white silk nightshirt that was long enough to reach just above his knee. How odd, he couldn't remember changing out of his clothes before going to sleep. Oh well, no matter.

A small knock on the door made him turn his head slightly, looking at it with a raised eyebrow. "Enter," he said with a hint of arrogance, and just for one moment, he felt like his old self again. Surrounded by luxurious and well-appointed items, wearing a nightshirt made out of the most supreme materials, and telling someone, most likely a servant, to enter what could have been his own bedroom.

The moment was over as soon as the door opened, though. It wasn't Sebastian standing there. Not Mey-Rin, not Bardroy, not Finnian, and not Tanaka. It was a demon, one of Sebastian's stupid demon servants. Ciel easily recognized her as one of the servants that had taken him to his room earlier in his stay, her raven-black hair and shining green eyes not possible to be mistaken. The only difference was that now she was wearing a different, more tight-fitting outfit, and therefore he could actually see that she was a female.

"Sir, I have been sent to give you your clothes and take you to the dining hall. I am under the impression that you are not physically able to dress yourself?" she said with a small smile on her face, closing the door behind her as she stepped inside, looking at him with gentle eyes.

Ciel could feel his face heat up at the girl's words, and he tore his gaze away from her face in embarrassment. The first thought to came to his head was Sebastian. He must have told her that he couldn't dress himself. That bastard!

"Whoever said that is completely wrong. I am very much capable of dressing myself, thank you very much," he replied angrily, frowning deeply.

"Yes, yes." The servant chuckled and handed him the small pile of different garments for him to wear. "I am not allowed to leave the room while you're still here, King's orders. He doesn't seem to want you to be left alone. I wonder why?" The girl chuckled yet again, before winking at him.

Ciel rolled his eyes, though the blush still lingered on his face. "Could you just turn around, _please? _I don't like people I don't know looking at me while I'm changing."

He received a small nod from the servant, who immediately turned around to hive him some privacy. Feeling very uncomfortable changing in the same room as a servant, a _girl, _he put the clothes on as quickly as he could. In only a few seconds over a minute, he was done changing from the soft, white nightshirt to another royal-looking outfit. He was now wearing a light grey jacket that got bound together right under his chest, where it was tidily buttoned up, over a comfortable, navy blue undershirt. Slightly tight, black shorts that went down to right above his knees neatly covered his thighs, and blue, knee-high stockings concealed the rest of his legs, leaving only a tiny piece of skin visible. On his feet, he had shiny, black shoes, and to finish it up, he had a small, dark ribbon around his neck.

To the boy's relief, the strange servant girl still had her back turned to him. "It's fine," he said in an annoyed voice, heaving a sigh. "You can turn around now."

As soon as he had uttered those words, the young woman spun around to face him in an unbelievable speed, even for a demon, a big grin spreading over her face. "Took you long enough. Now, let's go, wouldn't want you to starve, would we now?" She let out another annoying chuckle, before she opened the door and started heading for the dining hall, with Ciel following behind, having a bit of a hard time keeping up with her fast pace.

After what seemed like an hour, but really was just a few minutes, they arrived at the door in front of the dining hall. Numerous other servants were standing there, probably guarding the room, but none of them seemed to really care about the two's appearance, as they didn't even bother looking at them. Not that Ciel minded, though. It had been a bit like this the first time he had been there, and he found it very relaxing. Being stared at reminded him too much of his past as a human. A past that he had almost forgotten, but not having succeeded to fully do so.

The servant girl opened the door for him, and he stepped inside cautiously, trying his best not to stare at the food-filled table in front of him. After seeing no sign of Sebastian, he sat down by the table and started filling his plate with food. He heard the sound of the door closing, but couldn't care enough to see if it was true, he was too hungry for that.

As soon as he was done eating, he turned his face towards the servant girl, who had been watching him intently the whole time. "What?" he asked, slightly irritated by her rude stare.

She blinked a few times, before tilting her head, making the boy frown. "Have we met before? You seem somewhat familiar…" she said in a almost distant voice, staring at him with wide eyes.

Hearing those words, the scowl on Ciel's face quickly disappeared, being replaced by a wide, amused smirk. "Miss. Servant, are you hitting on me? I'm quite flattered, but I don't think I'm your type. What's your name, anyway?" he asked, mockery clear in his voice.

The girl simply rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, kid, but that's not what I meant. But since you're asking me so nicely, I'll let you know my name. It's Rose, don't forget it."

"Oh yeah? Where have you seen me before then, _Rose_?" he chuckled.

Rose narrowed her deep, green eyes at him, shrugging. "I don't know, and it's really bothering me…"

It was silent for a while, before Ciel decided that he needed to get some information on the castle if he was going to stay there, and Rose seemed like a person that would easily tell him everything without even a second thought. "So, Rose… Tell me, who are all of you servants in this castle? I've seen several of you, and all of you seem like something I've never seen before," he said silently, thinking back at the people that had woken him up before.

The girl thought for a moment, before she heaved a sigh. "Well, it's not much to say. Most of us were born here in the castle, as children of the royal concubines. Other servants here are those who has been picked up on the street, mostly because of their rare looks. There are those like me, born from one of the former king's lovers, Julietta, who are now the only remaining people of an ancient demon race. We're the most high-rated servants, as we take care of the most important guests, as well as the King himself. You've probably seen more servants like me here, since we all have dark hair and disgusting, green eyes." She let out a forced laugh. "Then there are the lower servants, who really are just poor people picked chosen by us central servants. I don't think they have a good time here, seeing as they don't get too much food. Also, their eyes are completely _dead_!I think they are being used as toys by the King Sebastian when he has to relieve himself, but I can't be sure…"

Ciel's eyes went wide at the servant's words. Would Sebastian really use his servants just for sex, or… Well, actually, he could effortlessly picture the cruel man do that… "And you? You're not acting much like a servant, if I may say so myself…"

"I've got pretty much freedom here in the castle, since I'm one of the best servants here. You're a kid, so I can act the way I want to, and not have to be an idiotic stoic servant like all of the others," Rose replied simply.

"Aha… Well, I'll let you know that I just look like a kid, even though I'm not," the boy hissed.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Aaaall right. Then why do you look so young?"

"Well, it's eight years since I became a demon, and I really don't look a day younger than I did as a human…" Ciel muttered, a sudden change in his behavior.

The girl stared at him for a moment, before she let out a small laugh. "I see. Then don't worry, kid, you'll come around. You won't look like a little boy forever."

Ciel rolled his eyes, deciding not to ask her how the heck she could know that. "Alright then. I have another question then… Have you ever heard of a woman called Hannah Annafellows? Dark skin, light purple hair…"

"A-Annafellows? How do you know about Annafellows? Ah, forget it… She…" Just when the girl was about to finish her sentence, the door flew open, and she was abruptly cut off. Her body went completely rigid as she saw who was entering, and she quickly put on a serious, more professional face. "Your Majesty," she greeted, bowing deeply to the king.

The boy's eyes narrowed immediately as he saw Sebastian enter the dining hall. "Fuckin' bastard," he mumbled under his breath, annoyed by the fact that Sebastian had interrupted their conversation. He wanted to know just what exactly was going on.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at him, throwing a suspicious glance at Rose, who kept her indifferent façade up perfectly, before looking back at the younger male. "Someone's in a good mood," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up," the boy growled, gaining an annoyed look from Sebastian, who sighed at his rude behavior.

"I've had some thinking, Ciel, and now when I think about it, I am sure I've heard the name 'Noir' somewhere before…" Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes as he eyed the boy carefully, taking in every little part of his reaction. "Do you have anything to say about that?"

There was a small silence through the room as Ciel could only stare at the man, too shocked to say anything. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again when he realized that he had nothing to say. How in the world could Sebastian have heard of him before? He had stayed so low, even the king wouldn't have been able to find him! The only reason he knew of him now was because he had stolen that damn soul from the Demon Lord, Calcifer.

But... it didn't necessarily mean that Sebastian meant _him. _There could be hundreds of demons, and maybe humans, called Noir out there. "I-I…" He cleared his throat, putting on a more believable face. "I'm sure the Noir you're thinking about isn't me. You know I wouldn't be able to do something bad enough to catch your attention, _Your Majesty."_

"Except for stealing my friend's valuable soul?" Sebastian questioned, yet again rising an eyebrow at him.

Ciel rolled his eyes, shrugging. "I regret nothing."

An exaggerated sigh left the king's lips, and he crossed his arms like some kid who didn't get the candy he wanted. "You're still the same old brat, I see…"

"What do you want anyway?" the smaller demon hissed, his voice cold as ice. He was tired of this.

Sebastian suddenly turned to look at Rose instead, mouthing something to her that Ciel could not see from his point of view, before nodding slightly, turning back to look at the boy. "You and your friend are leaving the castle in two days, remember? I'm sure you would like to know more about what you're supposed to do, if you don't wish to be completely clueless, that is."

As the king stepped closer, Ciel couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He felt, no, he _knew, _that Sebastian had some kind of terrible grudge against him, and he was sure the man would do anything to hurt the boy in some way. But he shouldn't worry… After all, as soon as he and Lance got out of the castle, they would escape, and never come back. That was the plan. He knew that Lance was thinking just the same.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking," Sebastian continued, a knowing smirk growing on his face. "You're not going to do what I tell you, because you're going to get away from this place once and for all, right? Well, you won't do that. I know you won't."

Ciel stared at him. "How would you know that?!"

The man shrugged. "Anyway, you're done eating, so come with me," he said, grabbing the boy's arm harshly, before practically dragging him out of the room.

"Wha… Where are we going?" Sebastian glanced at him. "Just follow m. I'm not fond of talking where the servants can hear."

A silence followed as they continued walking down the hallways. None of them spoke, but that was probably for the best, seeing as it would most likely only end in a quarrel if they did. Now and then, some servants would pass by, and Ciel was starting to take note of how they looked. The higher-class ones always had raven black hair and emerald eyes, as well as a fairly nice-looking maid-outfit, or at least something fitting for a servant, while the lower-class servants all looked pale and sickly, their eyes matching the ones of a dead fish, and they wore thin, worn-out clothes. It was easy telling them from each other, thanks to what Rose had said.

Soon enough, they were standing in front of the great doors Ciel had first woken up by, when he had been brought to the castle while being unconscious. It had been too dark to see anything then, so he had assumed he was in some sort of cell. Of course, it had been light up now, so he could easily see everything around him, though nothing of it was of any interest to him.

A servant standing by the door calmly opened it for them, before bowing deeply, stepping aside.

"Ladies first," the king said, smirking down at the boy beside him.

"Then why aren't you going inside?" Ciel replied angrily, sending the man a fierce glare, but walked inside nevertheless.

The throne room was the same as before, slightly decorated with old-fashioned sculptures in different colours. On the other side of the room stood the throne, fixed with gold and jewels. To Ciel, it looked ridiculous, but he was sure that the demons that visited thought it was astonishing.

"You, leave!" Sebastian shouted to the servants, who immediately bowed and left the room.

As soon as the door was closed, and they were alone, the king walked straight over to his throne, sitting down casually. "Come here," he said, his voice demanding, yet somewhat gentle.

The boy frowned, walking over to stand in front of the man. "What is it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I want you to tell me everything of the time you were away from me. From the second I left until the moment we met again. Everything." Sebastian's voice was as sharp as a knife, sending shivers down the boy's back. The look in the man's eyes was hard to comprehend. He seemed mad, but there was something more. Something that made Ciel's breath hitch in his throat, and his stomach tossing and turning. It looked similar to pure hatred, yet something was different.

Of course, Ciel Phantomhive, former Earl of Phantomhive, would not let himself be bound down by fear for the king. Thinking that way, yes, it was melodramatic, but really, talking the way he had, Sebastian had practically challenged the boy. In his eyes, at least. Well, he wouldn't have told him anything anyway. God, he didn't even want to remember. It would have been better if Sebastian had just finished him off the moment he had laid eyes on him.

"Sebastian," he said slowly, all trace of his human self eventually disappearing from his eyes as they started glowing in a red, almost pink-ish colour. "I won't tell you anything. You can do whatever you want, torture me, I don't care, but this doesn't have anything to do with you, so you don't need to know."

One of Sebastian's eyebrows twitched at the boy's words, but other than that, nothing on his expression changed. His face was still ice cold, and his eyes continued gleaming dangerously. "Ciel, there's one more thing you have to learn here," he said coolly, grabbing the younger demon's waist so hard that it probably left bruises on the boy's skin. "No one hides anything from the king."

Then, all of sudden, Ciel could feel himself being harshly pulled onto the man's lap, their faces dangerously close.

Sebastian's hands easily held the boy in place, despite all the struggling. "I _know _I've heard of this 'Noir' somewhere, and I don't know how or why, but I'm sure it was you. Now tell me, what were you doing while you were away?"

His eyes started glowing.

* * *

_Review or no cookies for you! o:_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Did I actually update? Woah! A lot of you probably thought I had stopped writing this fanfic (or any fanfics at all, as I haven't updated anything in a while), but no. I wanted to make this chapter perfect, but ended up only managing to write a few words each time I tried to write something. I didn't like the outcome of this at all either, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer, so here I am...

And, there's one thing I need you to know now, before you read this chapter.

**ROSE X CIEL IS NOT AN OPTION IN THIS FANFIC. IT WON'T HAPPEN, EVEN IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS A BIT LIKE IT.**

I just felt the need to tell you this, as I did not want to lose any readers because of this chapter.~

**Warnings: **Bad language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.

* * *

The crack of skin echoed throughout the room as Ciel's hand collided with the king's cheek harshly, leaving a bright red mark. Sebastian's head was shipped to the side by the force of the slap, but his face showed nothing more than light surprise, and no pain. His eyes had stopped glowing as he slowly turned his face back to look at the boy in front of him, but they were now visibly narrowed.

The two demons continued staring each other down, Ciel's eyes full of defiance, and Sebastian's filled with something that looked like a mixture between anger and amusement. "You dare hit a king?" the man said calmly, his voice not wavering for a second.

Ciel simply growled in response. Whatever chance he had had about Sebastian letting him leave unharmed was now most likely gone. Not that it had been too big in the first place, but at least it had been there. Leaving the castle with Lance might not be possible anymore, and Ciel hated to admit it, but it was all his own fault.

He hadn't meant to hit the king, it just sort of.. happened. His hand had moved all on his own, and for just a small second, he had felt as if he had lost control over it. It was strange how rage worked that way, making a person snap just like that, as the anger burnt within him.

"I suppose this is a way of getting back at me for hitting you, huh?" he heard Sebastian say, and the memory of Sebastian slapping him straight across his face only _yesterday_ went through his mind, making his blood boil even more. He hated the fact that he hadn't been able to properly react to the blow until after the incident.

"A little bastard, you are," the boy said angrily, finally getting out of the humiliating position on the other's lap. The moment his feet touched the floor, he leapt back, creating more distance between the two.

"Careful now. I'm your King, remember? Now, just tell me, what did you do while you and I were separated?"

"It doesn't really have anything to you, does it? I'm not going to tell you anything, so stop bothering. You may be a king, but you're not _my _king, so I don't have to listen to you. You are nothing but a mere butler to me," Ciel hissed glaring at him.

"And yet, here you are." Sebastian smirked, raising his chin with an extremely arrogant look.

Ciel merely blinked. "Do I have a choice?"

"Why, of course. It's not as if the door is locked or anything. Did you think I would lock you in here with me? Goodness me, Ciel, how evil do you think I am?" The king laughed heartedly, throwing the boy completely off guard.

"Evil enough to keep both me and Lance here without our permission. Why do I need to be here anyway? That man, Calcifer, said it was fine. It's not like he's going to hunt me down and kill me. I really don't see the problem," Ciel hissed at Sebastian, gaining an annoyed sigh from the man.

"It's the law, Ciel. A King cannot disobey the law. If I were to do something as risky as letting _any _of you go, _I _would be the one to suffer from the consequences, and you would, with no doubt, be executed. Maybe I would too, it depends if the people want me to or not. Either way, I would not be able to stay as a king anymore, and even if I were to live, I would live only for a short time in some prison."

Long seconds went by as Ciel let the words sink into his brain. Was there no way for him to win? He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he was afraid. Afraid of finding out the answers. Even so, he couldn't stand not knowing. "Why must Lance be here? It's not as if he did something wrong…" He looked down, not being able to take the look in the king's eyes the moment the name of Ciel's friend was uttered.

"Didn't do anything wrong? He broke into the castle and tried to assassinate me. That is even worse than stealing from a Lord. If it hadn't been for you, he would have been dead by now. Also, you know, you weren't supposed to receive the death penalty, but Calcifer felt humiliated by your actions, and demanded you dead," Sebastian said, observing the boy's reaction carefully, watching his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh, really? Then how did you make him allow me to live further, _Your Majesty_?" Ciel asked slowly.

A small smirk formed on the king's face, and he leant back in the throne, resting his head on his palm. "I told him you were my lover."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ciel stared at the man in horror, thinking back at the meeting with the demon Lord. It had been so easy being gaining forgiveness for what he had done, but he hadn't thought anything about it. He had simply believed that Calcifer hadn't cared enough to pursue the matter further, but it really did make more sense now. The problem, though… one of the powerful demon Lords now believed he was Sebastian's lover. If words got out, there was no doubt someone he knew might find out, and that was the last thing he wanted. Everyone he had known before coming to the castle now believed he was dead, and he wasn't sure if he wanted them to come to know the truth.

Looking at Sebastian's face, he could see nothing but amusement. He certainly enjoyed causing the boy to feel more humiliated than necessary, but Ciel could almost understand the feeling Sebastian had. The man had been working under Ciel for years, and had most likely developed very strong, hateful emotions for the boy. He had put up with it just so that he could eat his soul, but that never happened. Sebastian got nothing, and now he wanted revenge for everything. He probably wanted Ciel to feel like he had, before he would ruthlessly kill him. It pained him to admit it, but Ciel hadn't hated his butler. Actually, he had been quite fond of him, but he would never say so. Now, everything was destroyed. The reason he had let Sebastian leave was that he didn't want the hatred Sebastian must have felt for him develop, and here he was, experiencing just that.

But did it really matter now? His feelings he had had for Sebastian, the man who had been so close to him before, were long dead. He used to think of the man as something similar to a father, but now, the illusion was completely shattered. He felt… mad, and also, he could feel a hint of sadness struggling to get up to the surface.

Did he dislike Sebastian enough to kill him? He didn't know, probably. Of course, he wasn't half as strong as the king, so it wasn't going to happen anytime soon anyway.

Sebastian had left him, after all, and he had known what kind of fate that had lead Ciel to, yet he had done nothing to stop it from happening. If Lance hadn't come at just the right time, Ciel would be dead. He knew that, but he was still behaving like an arse towards him. It was really not fair…

But what if Lance heard about Ciel's being Sebastian's lover? How would he react? It was clear that he hated the king, but Ciel wouldn't be able to take it if he would come to detest him too, even though he pretty much deserved it.

Hearing a small snigger coming from Sebastian brought his mind back to the terrible place that was reality. He immediately sighed, bringing his hand up to his forehead, before rubbing it lightly. "You're an idiot. A complete moron, actually…"

The king simply shrugged, leaning back lazily in his throne. "But you're alive now, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah.."

"That means I'm not as stupid as you think. If I hadn't lied to him, he wouldn't have let the matter go until you were dead, and we wouldn't want that, would we now?" Sebastian hummed, looking awfully satisfied with himself.

Ciel studied his expression for a while, curious as to why the man cared enough to go that far. He thought about what Sebastian had said before. This was revenge. Ciel had nowhere to escape from him, not even Death could rescue him now. Sebastian had made it like that. It was as if the boy was a _thing, _not a living being, and Sebastian could do whatever he wanted with him. It was true, hatred really did corrupt even the greatest minds.

"Sebastian," Ciel said slowly, taking a few steps closer to the man so that he was standing almost right in front of him. "This wasn't what you wanted to talk to me about when you brought me here, was it? You wanted to know about 'Noir'."

The king looked surprised that Ciel had brought up the subject himself, but he quickly regained his composure and threw him a small smirk. "Yes, I'm quite interested in this false identity of yours. First of all, why that name? Why 'Noir'? I'm sure, after me teaching you for so long, that you know that it's the French word for the colour black."

Ciel nodded. "How could I forget, when you wouldn't stop bothering me about it until I finally remembered?" He rolled his eyes.

"Have you been involved in something major after I left you?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel felt himself frown at the question. Something major? Sure, he had done a lot illegal things, but nothing too major. He didn't think so, at least, but parts of his memory even from after he became a demon were gone.

"Sebastian," he said, instead of answering the man's question. "Is it usual for demons to lose their memory of their human life, and a little of their demon life?"

To that, the king merely frowned. For a moment, it was silent, before he heaved a sigh. "Did this happen to you?" he asked.

Ciel nodded.

"That isn't supposed to happen. From your human life, what _do _you remember?" Sebastian asked seriously, observing the boy silently. He now looked much more… cautious than Ciel thought he would have. He hadn't thought it was uncommon for demons to not have any memories of their past, but now that he knew, he couldn't help but feel slightly anxious. It wasn't normal to just lose someone's own memory without anything actually happening to them, but Ciel certainly couldn't remember, and no one had talked to him about anything too bad happening to him.

"I remember all the things you taught me, and a few more thins, such as my aunt, fiancée, that idiot Alois Trancy and his servants, as well as my own, including you. That woman, Hannah Annafellows, took my soul, didn't she?" He looked at his former butler carefully, trying to see if the name had the same effect on him as it did on Rose, but received only a small nod instead.

"That is true. She took your soul and turned you into a demon. You must hate her now, right?" After gaining a nod from the boy, Sebastian seemed pleased, and continued speaking. "Do you remember any moments? Like when your parents died, or when your aunt.."

"Shut up!" Ciel grit his teeth, his family's deaths so clear in his mind he would rather not think about them.

The king only raised an eyebrow at him. "Even as a demon, those things still affect you? I must say, I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, you know nothing." The boy glared at the man with eyes filled with loathing, his mood quickly dropping as he turned around and started heading for the door. He didn't need Sebastian's help. Why would the king even bother to help him anyway?

"Leaving already?" he could hear Sebastian ask, but he couldn't bother replying. The man, understanding that his silence meant 'yes', heaved a sigh. "If you need me, just ask one of my servants, and they will immediately take you to me. However, if I'm busy, you will have to wait. Understood?"

A small nod was the only answer the king got before Ciel had left the room, letting the door slam shut behind him. None of the servants around asked any questions, or even looked at him for that matter. Some of them even seemed like they were in a totally different world, making the young demon doubt that they were even fit to be servants. The way he saw it, servants should always be aware of what was happening around them, especially when in the presence of their master's 'guest'. He certainly would have expected more of the King of Hell's servants, but of course they wouldn't live up to his expectations.

After walking aimlessly around for a short while, Ciel found himself growing tired of not having anything to do. When he had left the throne room, it had been because Sebastian had annoyed him, but he could feel himself starting to regret it now. He had so many things he wanted to ask the man, but his pride wouldn't allow him to go to talk to him now. If he did, he would feel like he had lost some sort of battle, and if there was something Ciel hated, it was losing. As childish as it might be, that was the one thing he absolutely couldn't do. Not to Sebastian.

But still, his head was filled with questions about his and Lance's task in the human world, and about his missing memories. He wanted to know how in the world Sebastian would expect him to return to the castle after actually being let out, but on the other hand… If he wanted to know more about himself, his past life as a human and God knows what else, he would _have _to come back. Had Sebastian planned all of this? It actually made sense. Even so, it wasn't as if Ciel would choose staying in the castle over leaving with Lance. Sebastian must have understood that.

Where was Lance anyway? Ciel had been walking around in the castle for a while now, and he had yet to encounter his friend. Sure, the castle was quite big, but he found it strange he hadn't met his friend even _once._ He was just about to go look for him when he a sudden wet substance fell over him, almost completely covering him it.

"Oh my, I'm so very sorry!" he heard someone shriek, and he slowly turned around to face the person that had spilled… whatever it was on him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the servant woman, seeing her ghostly white skin, messy, dark hair and completely empty eyes. A part of him wanted to get angry, and yell at her for doing such a stupid mistake, but another part, a part that should have been long gone, felt some sort of sympathy for the woman. Her body was tiny and frail, making her seem horribly vulnerable, and Ciel wondered how she had even managed to carry the big jug that was now empty. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Suddenly, Rose's words moved to the surface of his mind, refusing to disappear.

_"I think they are being used as toys by the King Sebastian when he has to relieve himself, but I can't be sure…"_

As he looked at the woman in front of him, he felt somewhat angry, yet there was something else, something that made his heart feel like it was being broken from the inside. He didn't want to believe that Sebastian had done something like that, but he knew that the possibility of it was high. The man was holding him in the castle against his will, so why would it surprise him that he did something like _that _too? Of course, if he did, there was no reason to be mad at the servants, since he didn't know if they actually wanted it to happen or not, but Ciel couldn't help but feel anger rise inside of him, threatening to break out. He realized he didn't want the man he had once seen like a father, to do something like that.

"I shall get you cleaned up in no time…" The woman noticed the coldness in her Master's guest's eyes, and she quickly turned her gaze to the floor, before lowering her head, not daring to look him in the eye.

Ciel simply looked at her for a moment. As soon as her eyes weren't on him anymore, he felt as if something in him just… disappeared. Why had he been thinking that way? What Sebastian did was really none of his business. He should have understood that. The man wasn't his butler anymore, he didn't _need _to only look at Ciel, and yet the feeling he used to have before, the thrill of completely dominating another being had taken over, and he had lost control over his own mind. The thoughts were unnatural, even for him.

"It's… it's fine, I can do it on my own. Don't bow your head for me, I'm nothing more than a prisoner here. If you want to bow for someone, do it for someone who actually deserves it, because I don't." As the servant looked back up at him, he couldn't help but send her a gentle smile. The thoughts from before weren't real. They couldn't be. He felt sorry for this woman; there was nothing she had done to hurt him, not on purpose.

She merely nodding, muttering another 'sorry', before swiftly taking off, leaving the boy all alone. But when wasn't he? No matter what happened, he would always be left alone in the end. It was him and his thoughts. 'His' thoughts.

"Ciel?"

He turned around, almost happy to see Rose standing there, arms crossed and eyes serious, yet lively. She eyed him shortly, before rolling her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything to that woman? If she did something like that to the King, he would be pissed. You don't seem very angry, though…"

"Oh, you have no idea," he muttered, making her chuckle lightly.

"You're all wet." She grinned.

Ciel merely lifted an eyebrow at her, not sharing her amusement at all. "Am I?"

Joyful laughter filled the usually quiet hallway, easing the tension around the two demons, if only just a little. "You should take a bath, or something," Rose said, smiling happily at the boy. Ciel, however, didn't even bother faking a smile of his own.

"You don't want to take a bath?" the servant girl asked quietly, noticing the small glare Ciel sent her.

"I do, but I really need to talk to Lance now… Well, I suppose you don't know who he is…" He sighed.

"Oh, you mean that purple-haired guy? He just went to the throne room; I think he was going to talk to Sebastian, or something. Want me to take you there?" Rose said, tilting her head slightly to get a better look at the annoyed boy, who simply shook his head. Lance was talking to Sebastian, he had no way to get to him now. They weren't even allowed to talk to each other.

"Ehem…" The servant girl cleared her throat to get the attention she knew she had lost, making an annoyed 'tsk' sound as Ciel's eyes finally lit up as he started focusing on her face. An impatient sigh escaped her throat, and she rolled her eyes. "Your first priority should be taking a bath then. You don't want to walk around all wet like that, right? I heard King Sebastian say that you usually need help doing it. Personally, I think you're just lazy, so don't expect anything from me. Maybe, if the king was present, you would ask him for his help, right? Hah, I'm sure you would."

Rose sent Ciel a sweet smile, somewhat mocking him with her big, gleaming eyes. The satisfied look on her face made Ciel want to throw up, and he shook his head fiercely, turning his back to her as he started walking back towards his, or rather, Sebastian's bedchamber.

"Oh, come on, don't be so mad, I was just stating the facts. Are you really such a kid you can't even hold your temper? Geez, Ciel, you must really try to grow up some, or else Sebastian is going to leave you in the dungeon to rot until the end of your days, and you don't want that, do you?" the female said from behind him, making him stop dead in his tracks. He didn't turn around, though, just listened silently. "When he finds out you're not the person he thinks you are, but merely a _child, _it won't take long before he grows tired of you and leaves you, this time for real."

"Is that a threat?" Ciel asked slowly, a small frown growing on his face as he listened to her words.

Rose grinned. "Only if you want it to be."

The boy shrugged, and turned around to face her, a somewhat sly smirk now evident on his face. "Oh, don't fear for me, I won't be here long enough for Sebastian to get tired of me, be sure of that. I'm only staying here for a little while, and then you won't have to see me ever again. I'm sure you will miss me, yes?"

"Of course I will." Rose sniggered. "Who else will I be able to annoy when I'm bored?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"So, tell me about this Lance guy. It seems you two are really close, or else he wouldn't be here." Ciel could hear Rose stifle a laughter from the other side of he door as she tried to pick something decent for him to wear when he was done bathing, and he simply huffed in response, having no idea what to say about his 'friend'.

"What is there to say? I really don't know much about him…" he replied warily, choosing it was not wise to let her know everything he knew about the man when he was sure she wasn't to be trusted. Friendly as she might be, she was still Sebastian's servant, and she had to be loyal to him. If he asked, she would probably tell him everything without even giving it a second thought. When the thought of Sebastian floated up to the surface of his mind, he remembered something the man had said to him just a day before. "Rose," he said uncertainly, silently cursing himself for the weak tone of his voice. "Yesterday, Sebastian said I was his 'servant'. What does he mean? He knows I would never lower myself to anything of that status, and if I _was_ a servant, I would have to be doing something here, right? Or does the word hold another meaning to him?"

Rose entered the bathroom swiftly, holding a pure white towel for Ciel to use when he wanted to dry himself. She sent him a big smirk, and it was only then that he remembered that he was sitting in the bathtub, completely and utterly nude. If it hadn't been for the foam covering the most of his body, he would most likely have thrown the sponge he used to clean himself at her to make her leave as fast as possible. The girl, however, didn't seem to care much about his nakedness, as she closed the door behind her and sat down on the floor, her back against the wall in the opposite side of the room, so he decided to act as professional as he could, telling himself that she was only a servant. That she was nothing to him.

"I'm pretty sure he used that word just to express that he _owns _you, just as he owns all of us. Well, that's what I think at least. Anyway, Ciel, I've been wondering about something for a while…"

"Spit it out, then."

"Why are you here? It doesn't really seem to have a purpose, does it now? All you do is wander around the castle, sometimes talking to the king, but that's pretty much it. Except your friend was in the dungeon at first, but that doesn't really make sense either." Rose looked at him with wonder in her eyes, her head tilted ever so slightly to the side in puzzlement. It was obvious that she had wanted to ask that question for a long time, but hadn't been able to do it before now.

"Well…" Ciel sighed, sinking slightly down into the bathtub to hide himself from her piercing eyes. For a moment, the thought of lying to her, and giving her a completely different story grazed his mind, but he knew that it would be pointless. If she was indeed sent by Sebastian to spy on him, she would know everything anyway. Thinking it would be for the best, he decided to tell her the truth. "I was caught stealing something that was apparently of high value, and was taken here for execution, or whatever. Before I became a demon, Sebastian was my contractor, and he was going to get my soul in exchange for helping me gain revenge over the people that had done me wrong, but before he could get it, someone… interfered, and turned me into a demon so that he could never have my soul. Sebastian, of course, recognized me as he saw my face, and he took me in as a prisoner as 'revenge' for me bossing him around for so long."

"That doesn't seem like Sebastian at all; he would never do something like that just for _revenge. _Did he tell you that was why he did it?" Rose asked, staring at him.

"Yes."

"Then he must have lied. There's no way he would do that. Not to you, at least…"

Ciel looked at her for a moment, frowning deeply. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You were the one who named him Sebastian, right?" Rose asked. As she gained a small nod, she heaved a sigh. "Did you know that before Sebastian was your butler, he had no real name, as it would always change, depending on what his human contractors would call him. At the time, he wasn't a king, but a prince of sorts, and that was all we called him. 'The Prince'. Suddenly, one day, he appeared, and he told us all to call him Sebastian, and no one questioned him about it. It was a lot easier that way, after all."

"I see…"

"I'm sorry, you probably don't care about this at all. It's not interesting, is it?" She chuckled, shaking her head. "From one matter to another, though… I heard some servants gossiping, and I'm sure I heard something about you, or, more precisely, your body."

Ciel stared at her, knowing exactly what those demons had been saying, and it made him turn uncomfortably in the bathtub, moving even lower down into the water. "I reckon you want to see what they were talking about?" he asked, though it was unnecessary, as he knew the answer.

"I suppose, yeah. Wouldn't like to be the only one not knowing what it was, eh?" Rose chuckled uncertainly, a sudden, very girlish shyness taking over for a moment.

With a small sigh, the boy slowly stood up, making sure that the foam was efficiently covering his private parts. He examined the other's face, looking for something, even just a small trace of fear or shock, though received none, as she simply got up and walked over to him, letting her eyes roam over his body, taking in every little part of the huge, deep scars that covered his figure. They started at his shoulder, and went all the way down to the lower part of his thighs.

"How did this happen?" the girl whispered, almost as if she was afraid he would fall apart if she only raised her voice a tiny bit. The scars on his body did make him seem different, he supposed, and not in a good way. Yet, he was glad Rose hadn't reacted the way he thought she would, by screaming in terror by those ugly marks; she didn't even let out a small gasp of surprise. Actually, she seemed quite fascinated. If it hadn't been for the fact that she now seemed to see him as a weak, fragile creature, he would have been almost relieved.

A faint smile played at his lips, though his heart seemed to ache at the thought of his old self, and the memories he had lost. "I don't know. One day, I just woke up like this, and I couldn't remember much from before that. Does it matter, though? I mean, it's not like knowing how they came to be there will change anything. They won't disappear." He sat back in the tub, closing his eyes. "Let's not talk about this, I'm already tired enough as it is. Wash my hair for me, will you?"

"Of course, milord."

A thought crossed the boy's mind, and he frowned. "And don't tell Sebastian anything of this conversation. If you do, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Don't worry, Ciel, I won't tell anyone." Rose chuckled, and for once, Ciel felt at ease. It felt just like the old days, when he had been a human. The only difference was that it was not Sebastian who was bathing him, but this servant girl. Even so, with both his eyes closed, Ciel could pretend everything was just like before, and it appeared to calm him more than anything.

* * *

_Review or else... DUN DUN DUN o_O_


End file.
